Destiny
by FlowHana93
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] Dua orang yang sama-sama mengelak takdir. Yang satu menolak kodratnya sebagai omega dan yang satu lagi menolak pasangan hidupnya. Maka inilah kisah dari dua orang yang sama-sama berjuang dan saling jatuh cinta. Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong (Jaeyong) of NCT; ABO Universe; BL; RnR please.
1. Prolog

_Hidupku seperti pelarian_

 _Takkan berhenti sebelum menemukan apa yang jadi tujuan_

 _Mencari dan terus mencari_

 _Sesuatu yang masih tersembunyi_

 _Hingga rasa takut itu datang menghampiri_

 _Dimana hati hanya dipenuhi dengan rasa ingin memiliki_

 _Maka kan kubuat takdirku sendiri_

.

.

Destiny

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan, SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: Jaeyong, ABO Universe, MPreg, typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

Sebuah rumah megah bergaya klasik itu kini tengah diselimuti ketegangan. Di luar hujan turun dengan deras, mengantarkan melodi tersendiri sebagai pengiring sebuah momen yang sangat dinantikan sang pemilik rumah.

Di sebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan yang temaram, terlihat tiga orang dewasa tengah mengitari sebuah tempat tidur dimana terdapat seseorang dengan perut buncitnya berbaring di sana. Berbaring dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran dan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Bagaimana ini? Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya kenapa _dia_ belum juga lahir?"

"Haruskah kita lakukan ritual pembukaan?"

"Tunggu, tunggulah sebentar lagi, istriku pasti kuat. Kau pasti bisa sayang, ini demi anak kita, hm?" sahut seseorang, tangannya tak pernah lepas dari genggaman istrinya. Ya, istrinya yang tengah berjuang melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

" _Yeobo_ , bertahanlah." Dikecupnya kening itu penuh sayang.

Sampai kapanpun dia tidak ingin melakukan ritual itu, ritual yang hanya akan menyakiti jiwa istrinya. Dia tidak akan setega itu. Sebagai seorang suami dan calon ayah, dia ingin keduanya hidup, bukan hanya salah satunya saja.

"AAAAKKKKKHHHHH!" Suara raungan dari sang istri terdengar begitu dirasa seluruh rasa sakit bertumpu pada perutnya.

"Sedikit lagi, kau pasti bisa, _hyung_." ucap sosok lain yang berada dalam kamar itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, sosok yang tengah berbaring itu kembali mengerahkan seluruh energinya hingga suara teriakan dan tangisan seorang bayi memenuhi ruangan itu, pertanda bahwa anaknya telah lahir. Buah hati yang selama ini dinanti-nantikan tidak hanya olehnya dan juga suaminya, tapi juga seluruh keluarga besarnya.

" _Hyung_ lihat, semuanya berjalan seperti yang diharapkan." ucap seseorang dengan membawa bayi dalam pelukannya, lalu dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan sang ibundanya.

Mata bulat itu menatap dua orang di depanya dengan polos, bibir mungilnya tertarik membentuk sebuah tawa menggemaskan seakan mengerti bahwa dua orang itu adalah kedua orang tuanya. Ikatan batin memang tidak pernah bisa terbantahkan.

" _Yeobo_ , lihat matanya."

Sang suami mengangguk menyetujui, dikecupnya dahi sang anak seraya tersenyum bangga "Anak kita, sang Alpha teristimewa telah lahir."

.

.

Dia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa hidupnya berbeda, dunianya berbeda dengan orang lain. Selalu dijauhi karena dianggap aneh mau tak mau membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang sulit untuh disentuh. Belum saja hatinya menerima sepenuhnya bahwa ia berbeda, kenyataan lagi-lagi meruntuhkan segala harapanya. Membuatnya hidup dalam sebuah anggapan yang ia buat sendiri, menampik takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol dan bersikaplah selayaknya seorang Omega."

.

.

Tangannya bergetar, sesuatu tak kasat mata seolah menghubungkan pergelangan tangannya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apakah benar dia takdirku? Tapi kenapa hatiku tak menunjukan respon apapun?"

.

.

Matanya melotot memandang orang di depanya, tangannya menyentak dari cengkeraman sesorang yang dengan seenaknya menyeretnya paksa.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

"Kau boleh mengklaimku, tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin menjadi dominan dalam hubungan ini?"

.

.

Jika seperti ini jadinya, dia takkan pernah ingin menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Apa yang dimilikinya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Jika orang lain mungkin akan menganggapnya sempurna, mengagumi bak suatu maha karya maka sesungguhnya dia akan lebih memilih untuk menjadi biasa. Merengkuh sosok itu tanpa embel-embel statusnya yang seorang Alpha.

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan takdirmu? Kau tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja." Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Mengapa di saat dirinya sudah yakin dengan sosok yang satu ini, saat dirinya sudah sepenuhnya percaya padanya, sudah sebegitu besar mencintainya hingga meluluhkan segenap ego yang selama ini dibangunnya, lagi-lagi apa yang mereka sebut sebagai ' _takdir_ ' mempermainkannya.

"Aku akan memutuskan hubungan itu, dan akan aku buat takdirku sendiri bersamamu."

Jadi dari pernyataan barusan, bolehkah dia menaruh harapan?

.

.

Kau

Kau yang telah berhasil mencuri hatiku

Kau yang kembali menyadarkanku akan kodratku

Kau yang membuatku berubah

Kau yang memberiku harapan

Menghadirkan kebahagiaan

Kau

Kaulah takdirku

.

.

HAAAAALLLLLLOOOOOOOO FlowHana here~

Yeeaaappp yang kangen yang kangen /gak/ kite berdua comeback bawain Destiny untuk kalian semua. Dengan tema ABO ini kita harap bakal banyak yang suka ya dan berharap juga responya bakal kaya This Love :3

Oh ya ini baru prologue dan Destiny bakal kita jadiin ff multichapter yaaay /tebarconfetti

Dan yang berharap ini ff apdet kilat, kita ga janji. Maaf yaaa T_T /beneransibuk

RnR juseyo~

FlowHana Couple :* /maaf ini flow kegatelan minta dimanjain oke


	2. Chapter 1

Usiaku tujuh belas tahun.

Dan itu aneh. Di tengah-tengah ribuan orang yang sudah mendapatkan statusnya di usianya yang berkisardua belas sampai enam belas tahun, aku mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak seperti mereka. Hei, bahkan beberapa ada yang sudah mendapatkan statusnya sejak mereka masih bayi.

Sebenarnya ini tidak membuatku khawatir. Tapi ada saatnya aku cemas ketika seseorang menanyakannya.

Beberapa orang memprediksikan aku adalah seorang beta. Yah, hal itu mungkin benar mengingat beberapa beta yang kukenal mengatakan tanda-tanda mereka tidak terdeteksi. Mereka seperti manusia normal tanpa gender sekunder.

Sedangkan keluargaku, terutama ayahku berharap aku menjadi seorang alpha seperti kakak perempuanku. Alpha laki-laki sangat didambakan muncul di generasi keluarga mereka, karena mereka akan menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Sedangkan diriku sendiri yakin akan menjadi seorang alpha yang kuat, menjadi sosok yang ayahku harapkan untuk meneruskan keturunan. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

Tapi, semua keanehan terjadi saat aku menatapnya pagi ini.

Ketika aku memasuki koridor menuju kelasku, aku melihat orang aneh yang menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Apalagi mengenalnya. Mungkin dia murid baru.

Murid-murid yang berkeliaran juga menatapnya ingin tahu. Beberapa perempuan yang melewatiku membicarakannya sambil terkikik. Berbisik mengenai pria asing yang tampan mengenakan seragam sekolah ada di dekat mereka.

Aku bahkan tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahku dan terus menatapnya. Merasakan gelombang aneh antara netra kami berdua. Sampai satu menit kemudian aku tiba-tiba merasa risi dan berbalik ketika orang itu seperti ingin menghampiriku. Aku memilih untuk menghindar.

Dia benar-benar aneh.

.

.

Destiny

Pair : Jaehyun x Taeyong (Jaeyong)

Fanfic ini milik Flowhana, sedangkan NCT milik SMEnt, Tuhan YME, dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kami cuma pinjam nama-namanya doang u,u

Warning(s) : typo(s), BL, ABO!AU, mature content

DLDR!

.

.

 _Life is so cruel, right?_

.

.

"Taeyong! Oy, Taeyong! Sampai kapan kau mau meringkuk seperti ini terus?"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar panggilan dari temanku yang satu itu.

"Emm… sebentar lagi."

Jawabanku membuahkan hasil dengan nyeri yang melanda kepalaku. Refleks membuatku mengusap-usap kepala penuh sayang.

Seo Johnny sialan.

Terpaksa, aku mendongakkan kepala dari tumpuan tanganku. Melayangkan _deathglare_ mengerikan yang aku tahu takkan mempan dengan sosok tinggi menjulang milik Johnny. Aku kadang merutuki tinggi badanku yang hanya seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter. Hei! Bahkan si Bakamoto Yuta itu lebih tinggi dariku! Ini tidak adil!

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, yah. Bahkan ini masih sangat pagi untuk waktu tidur siang." Panjang umur. Baru saja kumaki Yuta di dalam hati lalu sekarang dia sudah muncul di belakang Johnny dengan senyum lima jarinya. Che.

Lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak tidur. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku sejenak, berharap rasa kantuk menyerangku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taeyong. Aku perlu bantuanmu."

"Hah?" Aku mengangkat alisku. Pasalnya jarang sekali Johnny mau meminta tolong padaku. Biasanya dia akan menyuruh-nyuruh Yuta yang mau tak mau menuruti segala permintaannya.

 _Well_ , aura alpha yang dominan dari Johnny membuat nyalinya ciut ketika Yuta mencoba membantahnya. Walaupun sesama alpha, tapi feromon yang dipancarkan Johnny lebih kuat daripada milik Yuta. Mau tak mau membuatnya lebih lunak ketika Johnny menyuruhnya ini-itu.

Sangat berbeda denganku yang mampu mengelak. Kemampuan aneh ini entah bagaimana membuatku tidak terlalu terpaku pada teritori alpha yang mampu membuat seluruh beta, omega, bahkan sebagian alpha lain menuruti setiap keinginan alpha yang lebih kuat.

Padahal jelas-jelas aku bukan alpha istimewa yang sangat didambakan setiap orang, yaitu alpha yang bisa membuat orang-orang patuh hanya dari ucapannya. Orangtuaku bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang aku yang akan menjadi alpha istimewa. Maupun teman-temanku yang tak pernah terpengaruh pada auraku.

Bahkan Johnny jelas-jelas lebih dominan dariku. Semua ini membuatku bingung beberapa saat. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian juga tidak kupedulikan.

Oke, kembali pada permintaan aneh Johnny. "Kenapa kau tidak minta Yuta saja seperti biasanya?"

"Soalnya…."

"Aku ada kencan!" Yuta berteriak kegirangan.

Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan si Bakamoto Yuta ini punya pacar? Setahuku dia berangkat sendiri, pulang sendiri. Tak pernah menampakkan dirinya bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain. Atau dia yang melesat secepat kilat saat bel berbunyi sampai aku tak sempat bebicara sepatah kata pun padanya sepulang sekolah. _Hmm…._

Johnny kembali bersuara sebelum aku memberondong Yuta dengan sejuta pertanyaan. "Aku tahu kau bisa, Taeyong- _ie_. Bantu aku kali ini saja, _please_."

"Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Dapat kulihat ujung bibir Johnny sedikit terangkat. "Bisakah kau mengantar murid baru berkeliling sekolah? Aku ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini juga. Kumohon."

Oke. Johnny yang seperti ini benar-benar bukan Johnny. Ada apa dengannya hari ini?

Mengingat ucapan Johnny, sepertinya murid baru yang dibicarakan Johnny adalah orang yang tadi pagi kulihat. Si aneh. Dan _please_ , memangnya murid SMA mana yang masih menggunakan acara mengantar-teman-baru-keliling-sekolah? Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan denahnya di _website_ sekolah!

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau sekolah kita ini luas?" Seakan-akan Johnny mengetahui pikiranku untuk mengelak, ucapannya sedikit membuatku menahan napas. Menimbang-nimbang akankah aku menyetujuinya.

"Kenapa tidak minta teman sekelasmu yang lain? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena mereka juga sama sepertiku. Han- _songsaengnim_ meminta kita mengumpulkan tugas paling lambat sore ini dan kau tahu, soalnya sangaaat banyak."

"Lalu anak itu tidak mengerjakan atau bagaimana sampai dia tidak sama sepertimu?"

Johnny mengurut pelipisnya sambil menggeram. "Dia meminta Han- _songsaengnim_ untuk meringankannya hari ini dan… _voila_! Anak itu dibebas tugaskan dengan ajaibnya."

Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Yang kutahu, tidak pernah ada murid yang bisa membuat sifat keras Han- _songsaengnim_ meleleh bagaikan salju. Anak aneh itu benar-benar aneh.

"Oke." Aku menghela napas berat.

"Terima kasih, Taeyong- _ie_. Aku sangat tertolong. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Istirahat nanti akan kusuruh dia ke sini menemuimu." Ekspresi Johnny terlihat sangat bahagia, tapi membuatku ingin muntah.

"Dah, Taeyong." ucap Yuta sebelum dia menyusul Johnny keluar kelas. Oh, aku lupa bertanya padanya tentang kencannya itu.

Kami bertiga berteman walaupun kami semua berada di kelas yang berbeda. Awalnya saat kelas satu kami bertiga sekelas, itulah yang mengawali persahabatan kami. Tapi menginjak kelas dua, sekolah memang mengacak murid-murid di kelas yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jadilah sekarang kami semua berpisah. Kelasku dan Johnny bersebelahan, sedangkan kelas Yuta jauh dari kelas kami. Meskipun begitu, diantara perbedaan jadwal dan tugas yang menghadang, kami akan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk nongkrong bareng. Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ bersama.

Tanpa sadar aku melamunkan masa lalu itu. Melamun sambil memandang langit lewat jendela perlahan membuatku mengantuk. Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku daritadi tidak melakukan hal ini?

Istirahat pertama masih tersisa sepuluh menit. Mumpung kelas sedang sepi sebaiknya aku tidur saja.

.

.

.

"Taeyong! Bangun, Tae!"

Aku mengerjap kaget. Aku tak sadar kalau aku tertidur lelap. Ternyata yang membangunkanku Doyoung, teman sekelasku yang duduk di meja sebelahku. "Ada yang mencarimu."

Siapa? Jarang-jarang aku dicari seseorang.

Dan pertanyaanku terjawab melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dapat kurasakan feromon yang begitu kuat menguar di sekitarnya. Dan perempuan-perempuan di kelas yang kebanyakan adalah omega tak berhenti menahan teriakan mereka sambil melihatnya penuh puja. Sedangkan para laki-laki menatapnya sengit seolah dia adalah musuh yang harus disingkirkan.

Dia alpha, jelas sekali. Omega yang ada disini pasti ingin _one night stand_ dengannya hanya dari melihat parasnya itu. Bahkan Chaeyoung dan Nayoung sudah menghampirinya dan mulai menggodanya.

Menjijikan.

Aku segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Doyoung sekaligus seisi kelas, menghampiri si aneh yang bergantian menatapku dan Doyoung –masih dengan tatapan anehnya tadi pagi–, tidak lupa menyingkirkan duo jalang yang menghalangiku. Meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi mereka yang penasaran.

Kami menjauhi pintu kelas. "Jadi kau si murid baru itu?"

"Benar. Namaku Jung Jaehyun. Salam kenal." Tangannya terjulur. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya, membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya sejenak. Dia… menawan. Pantas saja kelas jadi ribut. Apalagi suara beratnya itu. Aku menyukainya.

Astaga, Lee Taeyong, sejak kapan pikiranmu jadi seperti ini. Dan jangan lupa kalau orang ini adalah orang yang tadi kau sebut aneh!

"Aku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Salam kenal juga." Aku tersenyum –sangat– tipis padanya. Ketika tanganku bersentuhan dengannya, aku dapat merasakan sensasi kejut yang menyenangkan. Tangannya yang hangat membuatku nyaman secara tiba-tiba. Ada apa denganku?

Aku melepaskan tangannya. Dalam hati menyesali perasaan kehilangan saat melepasnya. Aku secepat kilat mengendalikan wajahku, berharap dia tak menyadarinya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita melihat-lihat. Istirahat hanya tiga puluh menit jadi kita harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin."

Dia mengangguk dalam diam.

Kami berjalan bersisian. Aku mencoba berjalan secepat mungkin agar kami cepat selesai. Apalagi tatapan dari orang-orang setiap kami melewati mereka membuatku tak nyaman. Aku tidak pernah bisa jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau alpha, bukan? Aku tak akan mengajakmu ke setiap ruangan di sekolah ini. Aku mungkin hanya akan menyebut dan menunjukkan ruangan apa saat kita sudah turun ke bawah. Kau harus pintar menghapalnya kalau kau sebut dirimu sendiri seorang alpha." ucapku dingin. Aku terlalu malas untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Aku ingin menikmati waktu istirahat siangku yang berharga.

"Ya. Lalu, apa kau belum mengetahui statusmu? Aku tidak dapat mencium baumu." Dia menunjukkan ekspresi tanda tanya.

Aku memalingkan muka, menjawab pertanyaan yang paling tidak kusukai. "Aku akan jadi alpha."

Dia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku ikut menghentikan langkah pula. Berbalik, aku melihatnya terpaku sambil menatapku. "Ada apa?"

Dia lantas menggeleng, lalu raut kekecewaan itu muncul.

Tolong jangan menunjukkan wajah yang seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan memasang wajah datarku.

Waktu terus bergulir. Setelah mengajaknya ke berbagai sudut sekolah, kami kembali menyusuri tangga menuju deretan kelas dua di atas. Di tengah-tengah tangga, tiba-tiba dia memegang pergelangan tanganku, menghantarkan listrik yang mengalir lewat permukaan kulit. "Masih ada waktu untuk makan siang. Kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

Kejutan listrik itu tak kunjung berhenti seiring dengan tangannya yang tak segera melepas lenganku. Aku lantas melepasnya dengan sedikit hentakan. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan kembali ke kelas saja." Aku berjalan kembali menyusuri tangga. Kali ini dia tidak mengikutiku dan menyamakan langkah denganku. Tapi aku mengingat raut kekecewaan yang sama masih menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

Sekarang sepi sekali. Murid-murid lainnya memang sudah pulang mengingat beberapa jam sudah lewat setelah bel pulang sekolah. Langit bahkan sudah mulai gelap. Dan aku masih di sini, melewati koridor yang lengang sampai aku bisa mendengar bunyi sepatuku dengan keras.

Membereskan ruangan klub jurnal sendirian ternyata melelahkan. Banyaknya kertas-kertas yang berserakan di seluruh sudut ruangan membuatku sedikit kewalahan. Tapi aku berhasil mengatasinya. Dan sekarang aku hendak mengambil tasku yang dengan bodohnya kutinggal di kelas.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kelas, sepi senyap menghampiriku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Aku segera mengambil tasku.

Namun, mendadak aku merasakan tengukku tersengat listrik, sakitnya tak terkira sampai-sampai membuatku menjatuhkan tas yang kugenggam. Rasa sakit itu dilanjutkan dengan panas yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Kedua kakiku hampir tak bisa menopang bobot tubuhku sendiri.

Aku merasa pusing, dan sedikit mual.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang secepat mungkin. Tapi aku membatalkan niat itu ketika bagian bawahku terasa aneh, setiap aku bergerak aku seakan tersiksa dengan sentuhan dari pakaianku sendiri. Ini tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Nafasku memburu, panas di tubuhku semakin membabi buta. Lalu aku teperangah melihat celanaku yang sedikit basah di bagian _itu_. Dan bagian itu jelas-jelas lebih menonjol daripada biasanya.

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Ini tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Tanpa sadar aku membelok menuju toilet, dengan terengah-engah mencoba bertahan untuk tetap berdiri sambil memengangi tembok yang mengarah ke toilet. Celana yang biasanya kupakai sangat membuatku risi. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin melepasnya.

Aku sangat bersyukur sekolah sangat sepi. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang masih berkeliaran di sini.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang keadaanku saat ini.

Aku cepat-cepat memasuki toilet. Dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Sangat salah.

"Taeyong? Kau masih di sini?" Suara yang tak asing itu membuatku hampir terjerembap ke lantai. Baunya yang langsung menusuk hidungku sangat memabukkan, membuatku tidak berdaya. Tapi aku hanya mampu menatapnya dibalik poni yang hampir menutupi mataku, menyadari betapa lemasnya aku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berbicara, hanya mengeluarkan erangan yang sayangnya mendekati desahan menjijikan.

"Astaga, Taeyong. Jangan-jangan kau…." Johnny mendekatiku, menopang bahuku agar aku tidak terjatuh. Sentuhannya pada bahuku membuatku makin lemas. Rasanya aku dapat bersandar padanya saat itu juga.

Dia membantuku perlahan duduk di lantai yang dingin dan sedikit kotor. Andai keadaanku sedang tidak seperti ini aku pasti akan mendesis dan segera bangkit, aku tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kotor.

Tapi kali ini aku pasrah. Aku benar-benar mengutuk hari ini.

Johnny di belakangku membiarkan aku bersandar padanya. Tangannya yang besar melingkari perutku. Jantungku berirama dengan cepat merasakan sensasi tak terkira ini.

Johnny berbisik tepat di belakangku, "Sejak kapan, Tae?" Suaranya terdengar agak berbeda. Membuat bagian bawahku semakin tidak terkendali.

Johnny mulai menciumi tengkukku secara perlahan. Geli dan nikmat di saat bersamaan.

Tangannya yang kasar mulai meraba-raba perutku, pinggangku, dan berakhir dengan mengelus pahaku yang terhalang kain.

Ya ampun, ini gila. Dia membuatku gila.

"Tadi." jawabku diiringi desahan di akhir. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan mendesah di saat-saat seperti ini. Ini sama sekali bukan diriku.

Aku menjerit ketika Johnny mengelus kejantananku yang masih terbungkus kain, membuat gundukan itu semakin membesar. Tanpa kuduga Johnny meremasnya dari luar, membuatku menggelinjang hebat.

Ini sangat memalukan. Tapi instingku berkata untuk membiarkannya.

"Baumu harum sekali. Aku mungkin bisa menghirupnya bertahun-tahun lamanya kalau aku mau." Johnny terus menghirup leherku tanpa henti. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam seolah leherku ditaburi mariyuana. Kurasakan kecupan ringannya semakin memberat. Tangan kirinya berpindah melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang memenjarakan tubuhku.

Ruangan ini semakin panas.

"Taeyong, aku akan menandaimu." Perkataan Johnny membuatku membelalak. Rasa nikmat itu menghilang begitu saja.

Aku membalikkan wajah, menatap Johnny yang terus memandangi leherku. Sinar matanya tidak seperti Johnny. Dia seperti orang lain. "Jangan!"

Seiring dengan sentuhannya yang semakin liar, bibir tipis Johnny kembali menempel dengan leherku, siap menandaiku kapan saja dia mau.

Aku mendesah menahan tangis. Mencoba melepas cengkeraman Johnny sebisa mungkin, tapi ternyata otot tubuhku menolak.

Kabut nafsu ini benar-benar menghalangiku.

Sedetik kemudian lelehan hangat sukses mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku memberontak sekuat tenaga, memanggil Johnny berkali-kali untuk berhenti. Tapi dia tidak menyahut.

"Ahh… Johnny, tolong berhenti. Aku mohon."

Lagi-lagi Johnny seakan tuli di belakangku. Kurasakan mulutnya membuka, giginya sudah menyentuh kulitku. Aku panik. "Tidak, Johnny! Ah! Lepaskan aku!"

Tangannya beralih menuju celanaku, hendak menarik resleting untuk membebaskan milikku.

Tengkukku terasa semakin dingin. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi mimpi terburukku.

 _BRAK!_

"Taeyong!"

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

imajinasiku liar banget, tapi aku gatau apakah tulisan ini seliar imajinasiku /ngek

aku ngerasa kemampuan nulisku tambah buruk. sekarang juga aku ga produktif banget

aku lelah T_T

maafkan aku flow, mungkin chapter pertama ini mengecewakanmu D':

.

Hana.


	3. Chapter 2

Lagi-lagi Johnny seakan tuli di belakangku. Kurasakan mulutnya membuka, giginya sudah menyentuh kulitku. Aku panik. "Tidak, Johnny! Ah! Lepaskan aku!"

Tanganya beralih menuju celanaku, hendak menarik resleting untuk membebaskan milikku.

Tengkukku terasa semakin dingin. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi mimpi terburukku.

 _BRAK!_

"Taeyong!"

* * *

.

.

Destiny

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan,SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: ABO Universe, typo(s), BL, mature content, DLDR!

.

.

* * *

Johnny mendongak, menatap pemuda yang baru saja datang dengan tidak sopannya. Baru saja ia hendak bersuara namun sebuah pukulan keras telah terlebih dahulu menghantam rahangnya, membuatnya terdorong jauh ke belakang meninggalkan Taeyong yang terduduk lemas.

Johnny bangkit.

Ibu jarinya mengusap cairan merah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tanganya terkepal, sorotnya tajam memandang orang yang belum lama dikenalnya ini.

"Apa masalahmu brengsek!" bentak Johnny dengan suara lantangnya, sedangkan pemuda itu—Jung Jaehyun—hanya diam, menatap Johnny dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepalanya memberikan penilaian.

"Jangan ganggu dia." Jaehyun berujar dingin, untuk sesaat Johnny meremang, merasakan aura berbeda yang ada dalam diri Jaehyun. Yang jelas itu bukanlah pertanda baik untuk dirinya. Namun persetan dengan itu semua, Johnny tidak peduli jikalau dia harus bertarung saat ini juga, ia sanggup.

Sedangkan Taeyong, kondisinya masih tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Keringat mulai bercucuran mengalir lewat pelipisnya, matanya memejam menahan suatu _rasa_ yang begitu menyiksanya, walaupun sesekali bulu mata itu bergerak karena kelopaknya yang membuka, menyaksikan bagaimana dua pemuda di depanya tengah menabuh genderang perang.

Johnny berjalan mendekat dengan begitu cepat ke arah Jaehyun, mungkin hampir berlari. Tanganya terkepal erat, terlihat dari buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Dia marah, _sangat_. Sebagai seorang alpha, harga dirinya terasa diremehkan, yang benar saja di saat dirinya hampir menandai Taeyong sebagai miliknya, menjadikan Taeyong sebagai matenya pemuda itu dengan seenaknya datang dan mengacaukannya. Jangan lupakan pukulan keras di wajahnya.

Begitu jarak sudah terhitung dekat, Johnny melayangkan pukulanya namun hanya hampa yang ia dapat, lawanya telah terlebih dulu menghindar. Seterusnya, yang ia dapat bukanya kepuasan melainkan amarah yang makin memuncak. Jaehyun selalu saja bisa menghidari pukulanya dengan begitu santai tanpa sekalipun niatan untuk melawanya balik. Dan itu membuat Johnny semakin muak saja. Ditambah dengan wajah datar Jaehyun dan gayanya yang memasukan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku celana membuat Johnny berdecak marah.

"Cih! Berhenti bermain-main keparat!"

Salah satu tangan milik Johnny meraih kerah seragam Jaehyun dan menariknya, menatap Jaehyun nyalang sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi sudah terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong sekilas, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu yang tengah meringkuk memeluk lututnya dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Siapa yang kau sebut keparat itu Johnny- _ssi_? Aku? " kekeh Jaehyun pelan, "Sepertinya kau salah, bukankah kau yang bajingan di sini?" imbuhnya.

Bisa Jaehyun dengar gigi Johnny yang saling bergemelutuk menahan emosi. Ngomong-ngomong pendengaran Jaehyun itu tajam, maka dari itu ia bisa mendengar gigi-gigi Johnny yang bergemelutuk, dan juga nafas berat Taeyong yang sedari tadi sedang mati-matian menahan desahan yang menurut pemuda Lee itu terdengar begitu laknat. Berterima kasih juga pada pendengaran tajam milik Jaehyun ini, sehingga dia bisa tau bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpa _temanya_.

Kembali lagi pada urusan Johnny dan Jaehyun, keduanya masih saling bersitatap, saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada lawanya masing-masing.

Baru saja hendak melayangkan pukulanya, lagi-lagi _sesuatu_ menahanya, membuat Johnny tiba-tiba terdiam dengan kepalan tanganya yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm dari wajah Jaehyun. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bersamaan dengan Jaehyun yang melontarkan sepatah kata namun berefek begitu besar kepada Johnny, seakan bukan hanya kata itu yang menahanya, ada sesuatu yang lain yang Johnny sendiripun tak tau, yaitu fakta bahwa Jaehyun baru saja berucap—

" _ **Berhenti.**_ "

—dengan _titah absolutnya_.

" _ **Diam ditempatmu dan jangan banyak bicara**_."

Dan di detik berikutnya, gerakanya terhenti saat itu juga, sedangkan kepalan tangannya masih menggantung di udara. Johnny mati rasa. Pemuda Seo itu kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya.

Melihat lawanya yang sudah tak berdaya, Jaehyun melangkah mundur—mengambil jarak dengan Johnny. Wajahnya menarik senyum puas, sedang tanganya dia silangkan di depan dada, menikmati bagaimana Johnny yang mencoba berontak dari kendalinya.

" _ **Pergilah dari sini sekarang juga!**_ " lagi-lagi Jaehyun dengan _titah absolut_ nya, tak ada yang bisa membantah termasuk Johnny yang masih tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan toilet walaupun otaknya sudah berkali-kali memberontak dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Ya tak ada yang mampu menolak sebuah _titah absolut_ yang Jaehyun suarakan, _tidak ada yang mampu_ , kecuali satu orang—

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun mendekat,begitu tersadar bahwa seseorang yang memang menjadi tujuanya itu masih dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan buruk untuknya dan untuk orang lain. Ya kenapa ia katakan buruk untuk orang lain karena—hey, aroma dari seorang omega yang sedang heat itu benar-benar memabukan, alpha manapun sudah dapat dipastikan tidak akan tahan dengan aroma ini dan kebanyakan dari mereka yang memiliki pertahanan rendah tentu saja akan menyerang omeganya langsung. Maka lagi-lagi setelah berterima kasih kepada pendengaranya yang tajam, sepertinya kini Jaehyun harus berterima kasih juga pada pertahan tubuhnya yang masih bisa mengontrol akan nafsunya kepada Taeyong. Karna demi Neptunus! Jaehyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dia ikut kelepasan seperti Johnny maka semuanya akan kacau.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun, tanganya terangkat hendak menyentuh bahu Taeyong namun pemuda itu telah lebih dulu menerima penolakan.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ungkap Taeyong lirih, wajahnya mendongak menampilkan matanya yang menatap Jaehyun sayu dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sungguh menggoda. Melihat itu Jaehyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, berusaha menahan hormonya yang terus membeludak, memerangi jiwa alphanya yang ingin menandai sang omega sekarang juga.

"Jangan sentuh aku jika yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya sama seperti si brengsek itu."

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Tenang saja, aku takkan melakukanya." Mendengarnya Taeyong langsung tersenyum miring di sela-sela nafasnya yang semakin memberat "Dan menurutmu aku akan percaya begitu saja?"

" _ **Kau harus percaya padaku**_." Jaehyun mencoba menggunakan _titah absolut_ nya sembari berjongkok di depan Taeyong guna menyamakan tinggi keduanya. Namun yang didapatinya hanya keheningan, Jaehyun sadar benar bahwa _titah_ nya takan bekerja. Tapi boleh saja dia berharap bahwa Taeyong akan mempercayainya bukan? Tanpa embel-embel karena _titah absolut_ miliknya.

"Berikan alasan mengapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak, sedang berpikir akan kata-kata yang dirasanya pas untuk menjawab. "Aku akan membuatmu aman."

"Aman?" Taeyong mengerniyt tidak mengerti, "Ya aman, selain rahasiamu kau juga akan aman dalam kondisimu yang sekarang ini." jelas Jaehyun.

Ya Jaehyun pikir, tidak ada yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jaminan atas kepercayaan yang mungkin akan Taeyong berikan kepadanya selain rasa aman.

Taeyong terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang, "Lalu bagaimana jika kau melanggarnya?"

"Kau boleh memenggal kepalaku." Jawab Jaehyun penuh dengan keyakinan dan itu sudah cukup bagi Taeyong untuk mempercayakan dirinya pada pemuda itu, walaupun pada awalnya dia sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang Jaehyun berikan. Hey! Taeyong tak sesadis itu untuk memenggal kepala orang secara cuma-cuma hanya karena melanggar janji.

"Jadi?"

"Ya aku percaya padamu."

Hal itu sontak membuat Jaehyun reflek menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum manis kepada pemuda yang jika dilihat penampilanya terlihat begitu kacau. Seragam kusut dengan beberapa kancing yang terbuka dan jangan lupakan satu bagian lenganya yang turun sehingga menampakan leher dan bahu putih nan menggoda miliknya.

 _Shit! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya._

Begitu selesai dengan umpatan di dalam hatinya, Jaehyun segera melepas blazer yang melekat pada tubuhya. Menyodorkanya pada Taeyong yang malah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Dan Jaehyun hanya bisa mengumpat, _lagi_. Oh jika Jaehyun disuguhi pemandangan yang seperti ini lebih lama, bisa-bisa dia akan kehilangan kontrolnya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika nantinya kelepasan, karena sungguh Jaehyun pun punya batasanya dan wajah Taeyong yang ada di depanya ini benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanya perlahan-lahan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Dalam kondisimu yang seperti ini kau masih bertanya ini untuk apa? Apa kau tidak melihat penampilanmu ini, eh? Apa kau sengaja ingin mengundang yang lain untuk datang, maka aku akan dengan suka rela menjadi yang pertama untuk menyerangmu." Ungkap Jaehun panjang, yang dihadiahi delikan tajam oleh Taeyong.

"Jaga bicaramu! Baru saja kau berjanji dan kau akan melanggarnya secepat itu?!" suaranya semakin serak, bahkan bentakanya hanya terdengar seperti umpatan lirih. Taeyong benci ini, membenci ketika dirinya terlihat begitu lemah dihadapan orang lain. Seolah dirinya terlihat begitu rapuh dan perlu akan perlindungan. Dan di saat seperti ini Taeyong merasa semakin jijih dengan dirinya sendiri karena desahan yang sedari tadi ditahanya sesekali lolos dari belah bibirnya. Maka puncak dari segala kebencian akan dirinya sendiri adalah fakta bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang alpha.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Taeyong, Jaehyun membungkus tubuh ringkih itu dalam balutan blazernya. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Taeyong hanya diam, sudah terlalu lelah baginya untuk berontak, tak sempat juga baginya membuka mulut untuk bersuara jadi yang Taeyong lakukan hanya menerima dengan sukarela.

Jaehyun berdiri, ditatapnya Taeyong yang kini masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya lewat helai poninya yang basah karena keringat. Setidaknya penampilan Taeyong saat ini tidak sekacau tadi.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, akan berbahaya jika—"

"Aku tidak bisa." Sela Taeyong cepat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengan kondisiku sekarang, aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. "

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau akan lebih aman jika berada di rumah. Keluargamu pasti akan membantumu." Ujar Jaehyun sedikit penasaran.

Taeyong menggeleng, bahunya mulai bergetar, rasa takut akan sang ayah yang mungkin saja akan marah mengetahui statusnya mulai merasuki pikiranya. Ditambah lagi kekecewaan yang pasti akan ia emban dari seluruh keluarganya yang mengharapkan Taeyong terlahir seorang alpha. Taeyong belum sanggup untuk itu.

Seakan mengerti dengan beban yang sedang di tanggung pemuda itu, Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita. Tapi jika bukan rumah, kemana kau akan pulang?"

"Aku tidak tau." Dan jawaban Taeyong kali ini membuat Jaehyun lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Entahlah, dia jadi ikut merasa frustasi dengan permasalahan yang sedang Taeyong hadapi, ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang Taeyong rasakan. Tak ada alasan yang pasti memang, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang hatinya katakan.

"Taeyong." yang dipanggil mendongak, menampakan netranya yang berkaca-kaca. Jika sudah seperti ini tak ada pilihan lain untuk Jaehyun selain membawa Taeyong pergi bersamanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersamaku? Untuk sementara, sampai masa heatmu itu selesai." Tawarnya. Dan entah apa yang kini tengah merasuki pikiran Taeyong hingga pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya begitu saja. Persetan dengan mereka yang belum lama saling mengenal, dengan bermodalkan janji yang Jaehyun utarakan, Taeyong mempercayakan dirinya.

Taeyong mencoba berdiri, dengan tangan yang menumpu pada dinding di belakangnya. Kainya terasa lemas, terlalu lemah untuk berpijak. Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong tengah kesusahan menyodorkan tanganya, hendak membantu tapi ditolak secara halus oleh Taeyong.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Maka Jaehyun hanya menurut, walaupun demikian matanya tetap awas, seluruh bagian tubuhnya tetap siaga jika sewaktu-waktu Taeyong akan ambruk karena tak kuat menopang bobot tubuhnya.

Benar saja, setelah berucap demikian Taeyong terjatuh. Pantatnya mungkin akan membentur lantai yang dingin jika saja tidak ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Menahan Taeyong dan menariknya merapat ke tubuh sang pemilik—Jung Jaehyun.

Dan pada detik berikutnya, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika Taeyong merasakan kakinya tak lagi menapak di lantai dan tubuhnya yang melayang. _Jung Jaehyun menggendongnya!_

"Yak! Turunkan aku." Taeyong bermaksud untuk protes tapi apa yang ia dapat? Diacuhkan. Jaehyun seolah menulikan pendengaranya dan terus saja berjalan dengan santai menuju parkiran, mengabaikan pula pukulan lemah Taeyong pada bahunya.

"Taeyong, bisakah kau diam? Atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu di sini." Pungkas Jaehyun, kedua lenganya yang menopang tubuh Taeyong dia longgarkan sedikit, seolah akan menjatuhkan tubuh yang ada dalam gendonganya sekarang ini.

"Ya!" pekik Taeyong yang dengan spontan mengalungkan tanganya pada leher Jaehyun yang tentu saja menimbulkan senyum kemenagan pada wajah Jaehyun. "Nah, begitu lebih baik."

Entah mengapa perjalanan ke parkiran menjadi lebih lama khususnya untuk Taeyong. Apa lagi dirinya yang susah payah menahan hasratnya pada Jaehyun, dirinya boleh saja menolak tapi jiwa omeganya menjerit menginginkan sang alpha.

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya sebenernya saling menggoda dan sama-sama tergoda. Satu lagi, keduanya saling menginginkan, namun akal sehat kedua masih sama-sama memenangi konflik dengan hasratnya.

Setibanya di parkiran, Jaehyun langsung menuju satu-satunya mobil di sana, mobil sport warna hitam metalik yang dapat dihitung dengan jari jumlahnya di dunia.

Didudukkanya Taeyong pada kursi penumpang, sedangkan dirinya segera bergegas duduk pada kursi kemudi.

Setelah semuanya siap diposisi masing-masing, Jaehyun memasang _seat belt_ nya hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya begitu menyadari _seat belt_ pemuda di sampingnya belumlah terpasang.

Jaehyun tersenyum. Badanya ia condongkan ke arah Taeyong dan tanganya terulur menuju pinggang Taeyong. Kontan saja hal itu membbuat Taeyong memekik kaget begitu menjumpai wajah Jaehyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Bahkan Taeyong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jaehyun di ceruk lehernya ketika pemuda itu mengambil tali _seat belt_ dan memasangkan untuknya.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya.

Jika seperti ini terus, jangan salahkan pikiran Taeyong yang mulai membayangkan bagaimana bibir Jaehyun mengecupnya mesra, melumatnya perlahan hingga ciuman itu terus turun ke leher putihnya, menjilat area di belakang telinganya, menggigit pelan cupingnya hingga menjilat lehernya dengan gerakan sensual. Oh Taeyong benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa membayangkannya saja sudah mebuatnya begitu basah, terutama dibagian leher, ada rasa geli di sana seperti sesuatu yang lunak tengah menjilati lehernnya.

Tunggu.

Lunak? Basah? Menjilat?

Seakan baru tersadar akan suatu hal, Taeyong langsung membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan yang ia dapati pertama adalah kepala Jaehyun yang begitu dekat dengannya, dan satu hal lagi bahwa memang benar adanya Jaehyun kini tengah mengecupi lehernya. Jadi sedari tadi itu bukan hanya imajinasinya? Itu kenyataan.

Dirinya belum sadar sepenuhnya, maka dari itu Taeyong masih membiarkan Jaehyun asyik dengan kegiatanya. Hingga sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya, Taeyong tersadar bahwa yang sedang mereka lakukan tidaklah benar. Dan janji yang telah mereka buat akan dilanggar sebentar lagi oleh salah satunya. Maka Taeyong dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa mendorong bahu Jaehyun menjauh, ditatapnya Jaehyun lekat-lekat "Ingat janjimu, Jaehyun."

Jehyun menunduk, menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong yang bebas "Maafkan aku, aku takan melakukanya lagi tanpa persetujuanmu." Janjinya, _lagi_.

Dan setelahnya hanya ada kecanggungan di antara mereka hingga mobil itu mulai memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah mewah yang menurut Taeyong seperti istana.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Bukan, ini rumah orang tuaku." Kekeh Jaehyun, mendengarnya Taeyong cemberut, seakan menunjukan kepada Jaehyun bahwa ia sedang kesal sekarang "Ya,ya, ya terserah padamu."

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Mau berjalan sendiri atau kugendong lagi?" tanganya sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuh itu lagi tapi dengan cepat Taeyong melangkah mundur sembari mendelik tajam pada Jaehyun.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ujarnya sambil melengos pergi dengan langkah yang terseok, melihatnya Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum geli lalu segera menyusul Taeyong dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Hal pertama yang Taeyong simpulkan dari kediaman Jaehyun ini adalah mewah, klasik dan sedikit misterius dengan beberapa lukisan-lukisan aneh yang Taeyong sendiri tak tau menau soal itu.

Begitu keduanya memasuki ruang tamu yang cukup luas dengan sofa merah _maroon_ nya yang terlihat elegan, keduanya di sambut oleh seorang pemuda dengan perawakan yang menurut Taeyong hampir mirip dengan Jaehyun. Apa dia kakaknya? Adiknya? Atau—

"Wah wah wah sepupuku yang tampan ini sudah pulang rupanya." Ujar pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eunwoo, sejak kapan kau di sini? Mana _eomma_ dan _appa_?" tanya Jaehyun dengan dahinya yang berkerut tanda ia tak menduga dengan keberadaan pemuda itu.

" _Samchon_ bilang mereka akan mengunjungi para tetua, dan aku sudah di sini sejak pagi tadi. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau bawa? Tunggu dulu—" Eunwoo menjeda sejenak, matanya terpejam dan terlihat dia yang sedang menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengenali aroma asing yang kini tengah merasuki indra penciumanya. Matanya membulat seketika namun bibirnya langsung menyunggingkan senyum sarkastis begitu menyadari seseorang yang Jaehyun bawa memiliki aroma yang _lezat._

"—apa ini hadiah unutkku? Jika iya terima kasih, aku menyukainya." Taeyong merinding, begitu mendengar penuturan sepupu Jaehyun itu ia langsung bersingut ke punggung Jaehyun, meremas ujung kaos milik pemuda itu pelan.

Jaehyun marah, giginya bergemelutuk menahan geraman begitu melihat sang sepupu kurang ajarnya itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sedari dulu ia tidak pernah menyukai Eunwoo, tidak ada alasan yang jelas hanya saja Jaehyun merasakan bahwa Eunwoo itu berbahaya, dan dia harus terus bersiaga jika berada bersama pemuda itu. Dan sialnya, kini sepupunya itu malah datang ke rumahnya di saat kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Taeyong yang tentu saja sebuah kewajiban bagi Jaehyun untuk menjaganya. Ya, sepertinya Jaehyun harus bekerja ekstra untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Apa yang kau mau? _**Pergi**_!"

"Wow santai saja, Bung! Aku hanya ingin melihat hadiah yang kau bawa. Dan satu lagi, kemampuanmu takan bekerja kepadaku secara langsung, jadi aku masih bisa menikmati hadiahku ini barang tiga puluh detik, ah tidak kini sudah berjalan lima belas detik." Eunwoo menunjukan wajah yang pura-pura kesal dan itu membuat Jaehyun semakin menggeram marah. Dirinya sadar betul jika _titah absolut_ yang dimilikinya tidak bisa berpengaruh secara langsung kepada anggota keluarganya, butuh sekiranya tiga puluh detik untuk mereka mengikuti apa yang Jaehyun perintahkan. Dan hal itu pula yang terjadi pada Eunwoo sekarang ini.

Jaehyun mencekal pergelangan tangan Eunwoo yang hendak menyentuh Taeyong. "Jika kau berani menyentuhnya barang seujung rambut pun, aku takkan memaafkanmu. Akan ku habisi kau tak peduli bahwa kau adalah saudaraku. _**Sekarang pergi!**_ "

Menuruti perkataan Jaehyun, sepupunya itu segera pergi dengan memegangi pergelangan tanganya yang membiru. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika tulangnyai patah, dan Jaehyun tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Aku akan membalasmu." Ucap Eunwoo sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

Sepeninggal Eunwoo, Taeyong langsung jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Tubuhnya yang lemas dibuat semakin lemas karena adegan yang menurutnya cukup menegangkan barusan. Jaehyun yang menyadari bahwa seseorang di belakang punggunya itu merosot jatuh, langsung menggendongnya. Mengesampingkan rasa kebas di lenganya, Jaehyun terus menaiki tangga membawa Taeyong yang pasrah di gendonganya ke dalam kamar miliknya.

Dibaringkanya tubuh lemas Taeyong ke atas kasur king size miliknya. Setelah itu kancing seragam miliknya dilepas satu persatu, menampilkan tubuh atletis yang begitu sempurna. Lihat saja bagaimna lekukan otot perutnya yang terpahat indah, dadanya yang bidang dan kulitnya yang putih, itu sudah cukup membuat Taeyong menelan ludahnya gugup begitu melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Taeyong juga ingin memiliki tubuh seperti itu, karena jujur saja bentuk tubuhnya yang sekarang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk seorang alpha, ya mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dirinya yang ternyata omega Taeyong belum bisa menerimanya. Dewi batinya terus saja mendoktrinya bahwa ia seorang alpha.

Dengan menyisakan celana sekolahnya yang menggantung rendah pada pinggangnya, Jaehyun menoleh dan menjumpai Taeyong yang menatapnya takut seraya bersingut mundur hingga punggung pemuda itu menubruk sandaran kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum miring, dirnya mendekat lalu merangkak di atas kasur, hingga tubuhnya tapat berada di atas tubuh milik Taeyong. wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai-sampai Taeyong bisa merasakan hembus nafas Jaehyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Lagi-lagi Jaehyun menyunggingnkan senyum bak malaikatnya. Sedikit menggoda Taeyong tidak apa-apa bukan?

Wajah keduanya semakin dekat, dan Taeyong bisa mendengar bisik suara di telinga kirinya.

"Aku ingin mandi, tubuhku terasa lengket."

Setelah berucap demikian Jaehyun langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. Melepas celana sekolahnya yang panjang hingga menyisakan boxer hitam miliknya. Kakinya hendak pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya sebelum sepasang tangan menepuk bahunya. Jaehyun menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku juga ingin mandi." Bisik Taeyong.

"Lalu? Kau ingin kita mandi bersama?" Demi apapun Jaehyun sudah benar-benar lelah menahan hasratnya pada pemuda yang satu ini. Pemuda Jung itu sudah mengira-ngira respon apa yang akan diberikan oleh Taeyong, seperti memukulnya, membentaknya atau menendangnya. Tapi nyatanya dugaanya salah besar karena jelas-jelas tertangkap di kedua bola matanya bahwa Taeyong mengangguk.

"Tubuhku masih terlalu lemas, jadi bisakah kau membantuku? Tapi ingat jangan macam-macam!" ancam Taeyong yang hanya dibalas dengusan geli oleh Jaehyun.

" _Ne_ ~ aku tidak akan menyentuhmu tanpa seizinmu, Taeyong _ie_."

" _Ya_! hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu."

"Tidak mau. Taeyong _ie_ ~ Taeyong _ie_ ~ Taeyong _ie_ ~"

Mendengarnya Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, mengabaikan Jaehyun yang masih terus menggodanya, Taeyong mulai melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Hingga menyisakan celana sekolahnya yang sialnya resletingnya macet dan sulit untuk dibuka.

Dirinya yang sebelumnya sudah duduk bersimpuh di pinggiran kasur kini jatuh terlentang ke tengah-tengah kasur dengan kedua tanganya yang masih bertengger pada resleting celananya.

"Aarrgghhh kenapa sulit sekali sih." Desahnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" dan Taeyong dengan cepat mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Jaehyun berlutut di pinggiran kasur, tanganya menuju resleting celana Taeyong guna menggantikan tangan pemuda itu yang kesullitan membukanya.

Demi Neptunus! Dengan posisinya seperti ini hanya dengan sentuhan kecil saja dari Jaehyun sudah benar-benar membangkitkan hasrat Taeyong lagi. Taeyong merutuki segalanya, mulai dari reselting celananya yang macet sampai Jaehyun yang begitu lama berada di sana. Ini sudah berjalan lima menit dan Jaehyun belum juga bisa menurunkan resleting celananya. _Shit_!

"Kau menegang." Ucapan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba kontan membuat Taeyong menengok ke bawah, dan benar saja dirinya bisa melihat celananya yang menyembul karena desakan miliknya.

"Dan itu gara-gara kau." Ujar Taeyong ketus.

Jaehyun merangkak ke atas, menindih tubuh Taeyong yang kini sama-sama _topless_ sepertinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hm? Apa kau ingin melakukanya bersamaku? Aku hanya perlu izinmu untuk itu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Ini apa? Apa ini?

Hana maafkan aku karena ngga bisa nahan diri buat nulis bagian 'itu'. Abisnya aku ngulang nonton Make It Right dan entah kenapa langsung kepikiran buat nulis adegan 'itu' hihihi

Aku cape aku lelah apa lagi satu minggu ini full ulangan semua ToT jadi maaf juga kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan /bow/

oh ya, semoga kalian ngga keberatan dengan aku yang melanjutkan chapter ini dengan author pov. Karena aku merasa kalau chapter ini lebih enak aja dijadiin author pov hehehe :v

untuk chapter ini maaf belum bisa balesin review, tapi sungguh aku baca review dari kalian tuh sampe senyum-senyum sendiri, saranghae~ /bentukhatipakeibujari&telunjuk/

fyi, kita ada sesuatu yang baru lohh. Apa itu? Tunggu aja ya~

.

.

RnR, please?

.

.

_FLOW_


	4. Chapter 3

"Kau menegang." Ucapan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba kontan membuat Taeyong menengok ke bawah, dan benar saja dirinya bisa melihat celananya yang menyembul karena desakan miliknya.

"Dan itu gara-gara kau." Ujar Taeyong ketus.

Jaehyun merangkak ke atas, menindih tubuh Taeyong yang kini sama-sama _topless_ sepertinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hm? Apa kau ingin melakukannya bersamaku? Aku hanya perlu izinmu untuk itu."

.

.

Destiny

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan, SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: ABO Universe, typo(s), BL, mature content, DLDR!

.

.

"Jangan berharap," Taeyong hendak mendorong dada Jaehyun, tapi percuma saja. Ditambah dengan keadaannya yang sedang tidak bertenaga membuatnya makin tak bisa melawan alpha di depannya ini. Pemuda Jung itu dengan sigap menampisnya, memenjarakan kedua lengannya di atas kepala dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain menggerayangi area perpotongan lehernya. Taeyong berjengit. Memekik kaget begitu tangan dingin Jaehyun menyentuh lehernya.

Bagian bawahnya semakin _menegang_.

"Lihat apa yang telah dilakukan Seo kepadamu." Kali ini jemari Jaehyun menempel pada satu titik di lehernya. "Kau tidak mau menghapusnya?"

"M-maksudmu?" Taeyong bertanya dengan gugup. Yang menurut Jaehyun itu sangat lucu.

Jaehyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Taeyong. Refleks membuat Taeyong menahan dadanya, memberi isyarat untuk tidak mendekat lebih jauh.

Jaehyun meniup cuping telinganya, Taeyong merintih."Bagaimana kalau aku yang menghapusnya, lalu kugantikan dengan yang baru?" bisiknya sensual.

Taeyong dibuat merinding. Bahkan hanya dengan nada-nada provokatif begini ia sudah sangat kepayahan. Tidak mau pertahanannya runtuh, Taeyong segera menyingkirkan Jaehyun di atasnya. Yang pada akhirnya Jaehyun mengalah juga. Membiarkan Taeyong terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Karena aku sudah meminta bantuanmu bukan berarti aku harus menuruti keinginanmu." Taeyong menengadah menatap langit-langit. Sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaehyun. Menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya ketika hasrat itu semakin memuncak. Efek yang dilakukan Jaehyun beberapa menit yang lalu sangat berpengaruh pada tubuhnya.

Taeyong merasa tak aman jika ia seperti ini terus. Apalagi ketika Jaehyun, yang notabene adalah seorang alpha sedang di sini, hanya berdua dengannya, sama-sama tanpa atasan. Benar-benar berbahaya.

Jujur, ia sangat menginginkan alpha. Ia butuh alpha. Tapi, Taeyong tetap bertahan pada egonya. Mengaku bahwa dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Jaehyun di depannya tersenyum miring. Menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Taeyong yang bagaikan santapan lezat untuk para singa. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _heat_ mu itu? Masa _heat_ seorang omega akan sangat berat tanpa bantuan dari seorang alpha, dengan kata lain _mate_ -nya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu kali ini."

"Maksudmu? Kau meminta izinku untuk menjadikanku _mate_ -mu, begitu? Hanya untuk _heat_ sialan ini?" Taeyong mendengus menahan amarah. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Jaehyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ternyata Jaehyun tidak sekalem yang dia bayangkan. Saat di sekolah tadi agaknya Jaehyun tidak kurang ajar seperti saat ini. Jaehyun yang sekarang dan yang bertemu dengannya tadi siang di sekolah sangatlah berbeda.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Jaehyun menjawab, "Ya."

Lalu Jaehyun sudah kembali merangkak ke atasnya, menyingkirkan lengan Taeyong yang menutupi wajahnya. Merah seperti tomat. Panas seperti baru direbus. Membuat keduanya melihat lurus ke iris masing-masing. Jaehyun merasakan hembusan napas si omega yang menggebu-gebu di bawahnya. Tampak semakin manis dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan mata sayunya. Jaehyun jadi terundang untuk mencumbunya, melumat setiap inci bibir merahnya, merasakan pergulatan lidah di rongga hangatnya. Apalagi bau harum semerbak yang bersumber dari perpotongan leher Taeyong hampir membuatnya lepas kendali.

 _Tahan dirimu._

Ternyata otaknya tak mau bekerja sama dengan instingnya. Jaehyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, memangkas jarak antara dia dan Taeyong. " _ **Jadilah omegaku**_."

Seketika ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam diri Taeyong. Jaehyun semakin merasakan nafas hangat yang Taeyong keluarkan. Dan bau harum itu semakin tajam, membuatnya melayang. Jaehyun benar-benar ingin menempatkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taeyong.

Ia sukses membuat pemuda bermarga Lee yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai omega itu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, tidak tahan dengan wajah Jaehyun yang sedekat itu. Taeyong yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa membiarkan Jaehyun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Taeyong memasrahkan masa depannya pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Semakin dekat dan Jaehyun dapat merasakan panas yang menjalar di wajah Taeyong. Bulu mata yang lentik itu makin menambah kesempurnaannya. Kulitnya sangat mulus bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Oh, jiwa alphanya akan sangat bangga saat menandainya nanti, menjadi miliknya. Tanpa sadar Jaehyun sudah menjilati bibirnya, membayangkan hal tidak-tidak yang akan ia lakukan pada Taeyong.

Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika _sesuatu_ itu bercahaya, mengganggu penglihatannya.

Jaehyun menggelutukkan giginya karena tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali walaupun ia mencobanya.

 _Sial._

Jaehyun melirik pergelangan tangannya yang menjadi penyebabnya, di kelingking kirinya ada seuntai benang merah yang menyala terang. Sebuah benang tipis yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang antara ia dan Taeyong. Benang merah itu akan menghubungkannya dengan belahan jiwanya, seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Hanya Jaehyun yang bisa melihatnya. Taeyong tidak.

Sayangnya, ujung lainnya tidak bertemu pada kelingking pemuda manis di bawahnya ini. Jaehyun ingin berteriak, meluapkan amarah kenapa Taeyong tidak bisa menjadi _mate_ -nya. Padahal tinggal satu langkah lagi maka Jaehyun akan menjadikan Taeyong miliknya.

Di sisi lain, Taeyong yang tidak merasakan adanya sentuhan fisik dari sang alpha mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit mengintip Jaehyun yang diam membatu di atasnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya lirih. Sedikit takut kalau bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir sang lawan yang hanya terpisahkan jarak satu senti.

Jaehyun perlahan bangkit, yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung milik Taeyong. Jaehyun saat itu terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Membuat Taeyong menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi padanya sampai Jaehyun diam tak berucap.

"Bangunlah. Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang. Kondisimu sudah tidak karuan." Jaehyun menunjuk-nunjuk bagian kemaluannya dengan dagunya, menjelaskan maksud kalimat terakhirnya. Taeyong semakin memerah. "Baiklah."

Taeyong memilih menurut. Mumpung Jaehyun yang entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang berlipat dada dan menatap ke luar jendela, memandang langit yang memerah hendak berganti malam. Ekspresinya datar. Tapi terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu. Taeyong tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Taeyong memilih untuk tidak terlibat dalam masalah pribadi orang lain. Karena Jaehyun hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana untuk menolongnya hari ini.

.

.

Taeyong melebarkan mulutnya ketika menatap ruangan di depannya.

Wow.

Cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah kamar mandi. Ralat, coret kata cukup pada kalimat sebelumnya. Tapi Taeyong teringat kalau ia berada di sebuah istana. Mansion keluarga Jung yang maha luas dan elegan. Ya, kira-kira begitu menurutnya. Bahkan walaupun Taeyong belum sempat mengelilingi mansion ini, tapi dari halamannya saja sudah bisa ditebak betapa besarnya rumah ini. Yah, kalau masih bisa disebut rumah, sih.

Hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah cermin besar yang menempel di dinding. Dari sana Taeyong dapat melihat pantulan dirinya. Err… berantakan. Rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana, wajahnya lesu dan tampak memerah seperti orang sakit, dan jangan lupakan celana yang masih menjadi sumber masalah itu. Atau tepatnya bersumber dari dirinya sendiri. Oh, ya Tuhan.

Taeyong kembali melotot ketika berfokus pada salah satu jengkal tubuhnya. Menyentuh jejak kemerahan di perpotongan leher yang diberikan Johnny padanya. Memastikannya benar-benar ada lewat bayangannya di cermin. "Oh, tidak."

Gara-gara itu Taeyong kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Mulai dari awal mula bertemu dengan Jung Jaehyun yang tak disangka-sangka akan membantunya hari ini. Lalu, Johnny. Ya, sahabatnya itu hampir memerkosanya, memerkosa teman karibnya sendiri saat sekolah sedang sepi. Johnny benar-benar gila. Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu Johnny? Kabur? Atau bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Taeyong meremas rambutnya. Selain itu, "Bagaimana aku bisa menghapusnya dalam waktu singkat? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Kenapa aku harus jadi omega?"

Tentu saja Taeyong akan menjurus pada persoalan itu lagi. _Kenapa ia jadi omega?_

Kenapa bukan alpha? Kenapa bukan beta? Taeyong belum sepenuhnya menerima statusnya itu. Satu persen saja tidak.

Menghela napas lelah, Taeyong beralih menuju _bath up_. Yang Taeyong duga disikat setiap hari sampai warna putihnya berkilat seperti kaca.

Kenapa rumah ini berlebihan sekali? Taeyong berucap dalam hati.

Ia mulai menyalakan kran, mengisi _bath up_ dengan air yang sudah ia atur agar airnya hangat. Taeyong menunggu dengan sabar sambil membereskan masalah resleting macet yang membuatnya frustasi.

"Argh… Kenapa hari ini sangat menyebalkan?" Ia kembali merutuk. Tangannya sudah mencoba menarik resleting untuk turun. Berkali-kali ia mencoba dan tidak ada perkembangan. Malahan sentuhan tangannya pada area terlarang itu membuatnya makin ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Taeyong bersumpah ada sesuatu yang basah barusan mengalir lewat lubangnya.

" _Shit_." Ia mendesis. Sampai pada usahanya yang sekian kali akhirnya resleting itu turun juga. Taeyong tersenyum puas.

Selanjutnya Taeyong merasa bertindak tanpa akal sehatnya. Demi mengurangi hasrat yang daritadi sudah ia tahan, Taeyong akan menyentuh dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini. Taeyong benar-benar butuh dipuaskan. Taeyong perlahan menurunkan boxernya, menatap ngeri pada kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah terlumuri _slick_ miliknya.

Taeyong, untuk pertama kalinya akan memuaskan tubuhnya.

Taeyong berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah kloset. Dia sudah hampir ambruk.

Setelah duduk, satu tangannya mulai mengurut pelan kemaluannya. Tangannya yang lain melebarkan pahanya untuk meluaskan aksesnya, membuat lubangnya terlihat jelas dari kejauhan. Taeyong mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan kecil yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Tangannya ia gerakkan semakin cepat, dan erangan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tangannya yang semula menahan pahanya beralih pada lubangnya yang sudah mengeluarkan _self-lubricant._ Taeyong kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Ahhh…." Satu jarinya mencoba masuk ke _hole_ merahnya. Saat pertama kali ia memasukkannya Taeyong menjerit, sakit sekali. Sekalipun _self-lubricant_ yang ia keluarkan membuatnya licin dan memudahkannya, tapi rasanya tetap perih dan aneh. Jarinya bagai benda asing yang memasuki dirinya.

"Ahh! Ahn… hahh…" Desahannya bertambah seiring jari keduanya yang bergabung dalam lubangnya. Ia sampai menitikan air mata. Ini menyiksa, tapi Taeyong butuh lebih dari itu. Maka Taeyong memaju mundurkan jarinya, mencoba mencapai puncak kepuasan pada tubuhnya. Merasakan setiap kenikmatan dari dorongan jari-jarinya di dinding lubangnya. Jari-jarinya terus menggesek daging lunak itu. _Slick_ yang keluar dari penisnya semakin bertambah seiring teriakannya.

Persetan jika suaranya akan terdengar sampai luar. Taeyong akan membereskan masalah kecil ini dulu, baru ia akan membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Jaehyun tengah bingung saat ini. Bagaimana caranya agar tali terkutuk itu hilang. Kenapa benang sialan itu menghalanginya dengan Taeyong?

Saat pertama kali melihat Taeyong ia yakin omega itu akan menjadi belahan jiwanya. Bukan orang lain, bukan pula seseorang yang mengikat ujung lain dari benangnya. Dan yang lebih ia tidak mengerti lagi, kenapa Taeyong tidak mempunyai satu benang pun pada jarinya? Jaehyun bahkan pernah melihat seseorang yang memiliki dua untai benang pada jarinya.

Berbagai hipotesa mulai berkeliaran di benaknya. Apa karena Taeyong akan mati? Tidak, tidak. Jaehyun mencoba berpikir positif. Jaehyun pernah menemukan seseorang yang ujung benangnya menggantung melewati awan dan atmosfer, dan orangtuanya berkata karena _mate_ dari orang itu sudah meninggal. Jadi, itu tidak mungkin.

Lalu kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

" _Ahhh…."_

Jaehyun terbuyar dari lamunannya. Suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi. Itu pasti Taeyong. Apa dia menyentuh dirinya sendiri? Hebat.

Jaehyun yang agaknya terpicu mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran mesum dari otaknya. Apalagi hidungnya sudah mencium feromon manis yang dikeluarkan Taeyong. Begitu pekat.

Jaehyun masih ingat dengan janjinya pada Taeyong untuk tidak berbuat yang macam-macam. Jaehyun menunggu dengan sabar, masih tetap mengelak keinginannya untuk mendobrak kamar mandi.

Jaehyun hendak meninggalkan kamarnya ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Taeyong yang melongokkan kepalanya di balik pintu yang tidak ia buka sepenuhnya.

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun membalikkan badannya. "Hm?"

Mulut Taeyong berkali-kali membuka menutup seperti hendak mengungkapkan sesuatu, tapi sampai tiga menitpun Taeyong tidak berkata apa-apa, malah menundukkan wajahnya. Dia jelas terlihat malu.

Jaehyun dibuat heran. "Ada apa? Kau sudah selesai dengan _kegiatanmu_?"

Taeyong seketika merona. "Ah… itu… bisakah… aku pinjam handukmu? Di dalam sini tidak ada handuk."

Jaehyun tertawa pelan. "Oh, iya juga. Astaga, aku lupa." Lalu Jaehyun membuka lemari, mengambil sebuah handuk putih dan memberikannya pada Taeyong melalui celah pintu. "Ini. Lagipula kalau kau tidak pakai handuk sebenarnya aku tidak masalah, malah bagus. Aku jadi bisa melihat tubuhmu."

"Tidak masalah untukmu, tapi iya untukku. Dasar otak udang. Pikiranmu itu diisi apa, sih." Taeyong berujar dari balik pintu, Jaehyun bisa membayangkan Taeyong sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia terkekeh.

Setelah selesai menutup sekujur tubuhnya dengan handuk besar yang jatuh sampai ke lututnya itu, Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi. Jaehyun di depannya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau memakai shampoku juga?"

"Ya. Di dalam sana kan barang-barangmu semua. Aku tidak membawa apapun ke sini. Maaf kalau aku memakainya tanpa bilang padamu terlebih dahulu." jawabnya sedikit ketus. _Bahkan tasku juga tertinggal di sekolah!_ , batinnya. Salahkan Jung Jaehyun yang menggendongnya begitu saja setelah ia berkelahi dengan Johnny.

Jaehyun hanya menyunggingkan bibir, menghampiri Taeyong yang masih berdiri di tempat dan hidungnya dapat mencium bau sabun dan samponya di tubuh Taeyong. Aromanya jadi lebih segar.

Jaehyun melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Taeyong, menggiringnya ke sisi ranjang. "Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membuatkan makanan. Kau tunggu di sini."

 _Grep_.

Jaehyun menoleh pada Taeyong yang menahan lengannya. "Anu, boleh aku pinjam bajumu? Dan ponselmu, aku perlu memberitahu orangtuaku. Ponselku tertinggal bersama tasku di kelas."

"Haha. Kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta apapun padaku. Aku akan membantumu." Jaehyun beralih membuka lemarinya kembali, mengambil beberapa potong pakaian yang mungkin dibutuhkan Taeyong. Di pinggir ranjang, Taeyong tersenyum tipis melihat kebaikan Jaehyun. Entah apa jadinya jika bukan Jaehyun yang datang kepadanya saat itu. Bagaimana jika ada alpha lain yang menemukannya di sekolah?

"Ini. Pakailah. Dan hubungi orangtuamu juga. Aku ke bawah dulu." Jaehyun menyodorkan sestel pakaian serta ponsel canggih miliknya. Lalu ia pergi setelah menutup pintu.

Hanya tersisa Taeyong di kamar Jaehyun. Taeyong memandangi pakaian yang diberikan Jaehyun. Sebuah kaos dan celana pendek. Ah, jangan lupa ada boxer yang menyelip di situ juga.

Taeyong lantas tersipu. Dia? Memakai dalaman orang lain? Tidak. Sebenarnya bukan itu satu-satunya alasan Taeyong. Tapi ia merasa penisnya berkedut kembali. Benda terlarang itu meminta dipuaskan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan sudah merasa risi dengan sentuhan handuk yang lembut ini pada pangkal pahanya. _Heat_ sialan ini sepertinya tidak berhenti-berhenti juga.

Taeyong tanpa sadar mengumpat tentang _heat_ nya. Lagi dan lagi.

Akhirnya Taeyong memutuskan untuk memakai atasannya saja, yang untungnya mampu menutupi sampai pertengahan pahanya. Tapi bagaimana reaksi Jaehyun kalau dia kembali ke sini? Dia pasti mengira Taeyong mau menggodanya. Tayeong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _Tidak, Lee Taeyong. Ayo berpikir positif_.

Taeyong menghela napas. Lalu mengambil ponsel milik Jaehyun yang terbengkalai di ranjang. Taeyong pun mengirim pesan pada ibunya, berdalih bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah temannya untuk beberapa hari. Seperti dugaannya, balasan dari ibunya itu tidak memakan waktu sampai semenit. Belum sempat Taeyong membaca pesannya, ponsel milik Jaehyun sudah bergetar. Ibunya menelepon.

"Halo, ibu?"

" _Halo, sayang. Kau mau menginap? Untuk berapa hari? Ibu khawatir sekali karena ini sudah hampir malam dan kau belum pulang juga_." Suara dari seberang memenuhi pendengarannya.

Taeyong menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. Ibunya ini memang penyayang sekali. Setiap kali Taeyong ingin menceritakan sesuatu, maka orang pertama yang ia ceritakan adalah ibunya.

"Entahlah, bu. Tugasnya sangat banyak dan harus diselesaikan minggu ini, jadi aku sekalian menginap di rumah temanku saja." Ah, Ibu, maafkan aku yang sudah berbohong kepadamu. Karena bagaimana pun, aku sama sekali tidak siap mengungkapkan kenyataannya.

" _Kalau begitu hati-hati, sayang. Jangan lupa makan, atau kau bisa sakit. Jangan membuat temanmu repot_." Ibunya menyahut.

"Baik, bu." Sambungan terputus. Taeyong menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk itu. Lega karena bebannya sedikit berkurang hari ini. Rasanya Taeyong bisa saja tertidur di sana dan tidak bangun-bangun dalam dua puluh empat jam. Ia merasa nyaman, sekaligus aneh. Ia jadi merasa berada di dekat Jaehyun, seolah-olah Jaehyun sedang memeluknya.

Ini kan kamar Jaehyun, wajar saja jika ranjang ini punya aroma yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Bahkan baju yang dipakainya juga punya Jaehyun, pikirnya.

Taeyong merasakan wajahnya memanas teringat pikirannya yang melalangbuana, kontan ia menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Ah, Taeyong tidak akan bisa melihat dirinya lewat cermin. Mungkin dia akan tampak menggelikan dengan baju yang dipakainya itu.

"Ini memalukan."

"Apanya yang memalukan?"

Taeyong segera mendudukkan dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sejak kapan Jaehyun ada di sana?!

Jaehyun berjalan menghampirinya, dan bibirnya langsung membentuk sebuah seringai penuh arti melihat pemandangan menggoda di depannya. "Ooh, jadi ini maksudmu. Apa kau berubah pikiran tentang keputusanmu yang tidak mau dibantu olehku malam ini?"

Keputusan apa? Taeyong tidak i–

Oh. Maksudnya yang itu? "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Jung Jaehyun. Kau masih berjanji padaku."

"Kalau aku tidak menahannya, aku bisa saja menggagahimu saat ini juga." Jaehyun duduk di sebelahnya, menatap matanya penuh arti. "Aku bisa melakukan apa saja di rumahku."

Seketika Taeyong agak merinding. Membayangkan dirinya diperkosa di kandang alpha bukanlah kenangan yang menyenangkan. Jaehyun hanya main-main, kan?

"Bercanda, kok. Aku masih menggunakan akal sehatku. Kau sudah bicara dengan orangtuamu?"

 _Akal sehat kepalamu! Gara-gara kau aku hampir saja berniat memukulmu dengan lampu meja di sebelahku!_

Tapi, tentu saja Taeyong tidak akan berkata blak-blakan. "Sudah. Terimakasih, ini ponselmu."

Jaehyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Lagipula kenapa kau hanya memakai atasan, sih? Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya _bitchy_ ya, Taeyongie~" Lagi, senyum nakal itu tertoreh di wajahnya. Membuat Taeyong ingin menamparnya saat itu juga. Tapi itu akan sangat tidak etis pada seseorang yang telah menolongmu. Kalau orangtuanya tahu, Taeyong bisa mati.

"Bukan! Bukan! Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira."

"Lalu apa? Hum~ Hum~" Jaehyun masih dalam mode jahil, sekarang ditambah dengan gumaman nada-nada tidak jelas yang mengisi keheningan. Semakin malam sepertinya membuat Jung Jaehyun semakin gila.

"Itu…." Taeyong ragu akan mengatakannya pada laki-laki ini atau tidak. Karena ini menyangkut harga dirinya.

"Hum~"

"Itu… itu…."

"Hum~ Itu apa?"

"Itu… ituku sakit." Akhirnya ia dapat mengatakannya juga. Sumpah, Taeyong seperti kehilangan harga dirinya saat itu juga. Taeyong lantas memalingkan mukanya agar Jaehyun tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

Jaehyun di sebelahnya tertawa geli. "Ya ampun, ternyata gara-gara itu. Tidak usah malu begitu, Taeyongie~"

Taeyong yang terpicu mulai menaikkan suaranya. "Diamlah, jangan mengejekku!"

Masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya, Taeyong mulai berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dari kaki sampai perutnya. Taeyong mencoba bersembunyi di dalam kehangatan selimut milik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sukses tertawa kencang. Pemuda di sebelahnya ini benar-benar imut. _Tsundere_. Jaehyun jadi semakin ingin memilikinya.

"Baiklah, baik. Jangan cemberut begitu, Yongie. Atau aku akan menciummu saat ini juga."

" _Ya!_ " Taeyong melempar bantal ke wajahnya, untung Jaehyun bisa menangkapnya sebelum benda lunak itu menabrak tampang mulusnya. Tentu saja Jaehyun tidak akan mencium Taeyong. Percobaan pertama saja gagal.

Pada akhirnya Taeyong mulai mengantuk, tapi rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya tak kunjung reda juga. Dan selimut ini mampu memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri pada tubuhnya.

"Jaehyun?"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau ambilkan beberapa bantal, atau selimut ke sini?" pintanya. Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

Taeyong hanya menggeleng. "Entahlah, tapi aku rasa aku memerlukannya."

Jaehyun tidak mengangguk, tapi Taeyong tahu Jaehyun langsung keluar untuk memanggil salah satu pelayannya dan menyuruh mereka membawakan apa yang diminta Taeyong. Tak lama, Jaehyun kembali dengan seorang _butler_ yang ditangannya ada selimut dan beberapa bantal, sesuai keinginannya.

Si _butler_ langsung meletakannya di ranjang dan pamit keluar.

"Sudah. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, Taeyongie?"

Urat-urat di pelipisnya berkedut. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali agar tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun tertawa ringan. Taeyong tidak menghiraukannya dan mulai membereskan ranjang, menempatkan posisi selimut dan bantal-bantal yang dipasang mengelilingi sisi kasur empuk itu. Membuat sarangnya sendiri.

Begitu selesai, Taeyong langsung berbaring kembali, menempatkan tubuhnya pada posisi senyaman mungkin. Taeyong makin mengantuk. Tapi, kalau ia tidur di sini, lalu Jaehyun tidur di mana? Inilah dilema tidur di rumah orang lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya langsung menghadap Taeyong. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Karena aku menempati tempat tidurmu, kau tidur di mana?"

"Aku akan menempati kamar sebelah. Tenang saja, masih banyak kamar kosong di sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawabnya. Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan mereka dari dunianya, setelah Jaehyun memerintahkannya untuk masuk, seorang pelayan perempuan masuk membawa makanan.

"Nah, sekarang kau tinggal makan. Setelah itu sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Kau pasti lelah."

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Taeyong, setelah tahu si pelayan hanya membawa makanan untuk satu porsi.

"Aku akan makan nanti."

Taeyong, untuk yang keberapa kalinya hanya mengangguk sesuai perintah. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Maka Taeyong menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam. Jaehyun juga hanya sesekali melihatnya, lalu pemuda Jung itu akan fokus dengan ponselnya lagi. Sisi pendiam milik Jung Jaehyun sepertinya muncul lagi.

Setelah Taeyong meminum habis isi gelas yang tadinya penuh itu, meletakkan gelas kosong di atas nakas, kini saatnya Taeyong bertanya tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. "Jaehyun, kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

Jaehyun yang mendengar Taeyong bersuara lalu angkat kepala. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja. Lagipula, sekarang ini banyak omega yang ditindas. Bahkan tak jarang jika omega yang berkeliaran di luar sana akan kehilangan kesuciannya."

"Kalau aku bilang hanya ingin saja apa kau percaya?"

"Emm…. iya?" Tentu Taeyong akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Kalau aku bilang kau adalah _mate_ -ku di masa depan apa kau percaya?."

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, karena pertanyaan Jaehyun terdengar mustahil. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal-hal yang seperti itu?"

Jaehyun memandang Taeyong lurus di netranya, membuat Taeyong terperangah. Perasaan apa yang meluap-luap di dadanya ini?

"Aku tahu ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku yakin sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menandaiku kalau kau sudah tau aku akan menjadi omegamu?"

 _Setidaknya aku tidak akan tersiksa sampai seperti ini._

Jaehyun melebarkan matanya. "Kau mengizinkanku?"

Taeyong baru tersadar ucapannya terdengar tidak konsisten dengan perjanjian mereka, ia mendadak panik. "Bukan! Aku tidak–"

Belum sempat kalimatnya terucap semua, Jaehyun menghentikannya. Telunjuknya menempel pada bibir merah milik Taeyong. "Ssst. Aku tahu. Tidak sekarang, Taeyong. Akan ada waktunya, tapi bukan sekarang."

Ya, bukan sekarang. Karena Jaehyun belum mengetahui cara untuk memutuskan ikatan yang terjalin di lengannya, dan Jaehyun tak mau Taeyong mengetahui rahasianya. Rahasia bahwa saat itu sebuah benang merah yang tidak menghubungkannya dengan Taeyong tengah menghalangi hasratnya. Jaehyun akan mencari tahu caranya ketika masa _heat_ Taeyong usai.

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Hari ini kau sudah menghabiskan banyak energi. _Heat_ mu masih berlanjut sampai besok." Jaehyun berkata lembut, tak lupa sebelum ia pergi tangannya mengelus pelan rambut cokelat Taeyong. Yang diperlakukan sebegitu _gentle_ -nya hanya terpaku. Mengharapkan lebih.

Dan Taeyong dibuat lebih kaget ketika Jaehyun mengecup dahinya, membungkamnya dalam sebuah kata-kata manis. Membuat pertanyaan yang sedaritadi hinggap di benaknya hilang tak berjejak. "Selamat malam, mimpi indah."

.

TBC

.

* * *

HUEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Hari ini Flow ultah makanya update sekalian hahahaha. Hepibesdey ya partnerku. Akhirnya kamu tujuh belas juga, udah halal kalo mau mikir yg engga-engga www

Mungkin ada yang masih kepo soal ABO. Di ff ini emang kita bikin versi ABO kita sendiri yang ga tentu sama kaya di ff lain. Jadi maklumkan saja kalo ada beberapa yang beda hehe.

Bagi yang masih bingung sama ABO disini, aku jelasin sesingkat-singkatnya yaaa

Jadi, di ABO!AU ini ada alpha, ada beta, ada omega. Alpha itu kelas tertinggi, biasanya jadi pemimpin, dan berperan sebagai pihak paling dominan. Alpha ga laki-laki semua, cewe pun ada yang jadi alpha dan dia bisa membuahi omega (baik omega cowo maupun cewe). Tapi kebanyakan alpha emang cowo. Dan alpha paling pinter kalo soal cium mencium bau feromon orang lain. So, mereka bisa mendeteksi lebih kuat keberadaan alpha ato omega lain di sekitar mereka. Apalagi kalo mereka punya mate omega, si omega lagi heat di tempat jauh pun dia bisa ngerasain. Alpha juga punya knot yang bisa membuahi si omega. Setau aku sih knot ini dikeluarin cuma pas mating sama omega biar beranak /dzig

Lalu, ada beta. Beta ini bisa dibilang hampir sama kaya manusia biasa jaman sekarang. Mereka lebih bisa ngontrol diri kalo lagi ena-ena /yha/. Dan mereka ga ngeluarin feromon kaya alpha sama omega. Beta perempuan ga punya siklus heat. Beta laki-laki berperan jg sbg dominan, tapi lebih lemah dari alpha. Populasi beta adalah yg terbanyak, diikuti alpha, dan yg paling sedikit adalah omega.

Terus ada omega, kelas terbawah di ABO AU. Biasanya jadi budak atau pemuas nafsu dan berperan sebagai submisif (makanya Taeyong ga terima jadi omega). Bisa ngeluarin feromon dan punya siklus heat. Siklus heat ini tanda dimana si omega siap dibuahi, ato bisa dikatakan masa suburnya dia. Dan waktu heat feromonnya lebih kuat dibanding hari biasanya, makanya ga heran kalo alpha2 yang deket di sekitarnya bisa nyerang. Dan kalo alpha sama omega ena2 pas siklus heat itu, kemungkinan punya anak adalah seratus persen weeeee. Nah, kalo slick itu macem sperma yg dikeluarin omega cowo, tapi ga bisa membuahi. Sedangkan self lubricant itu carian yg fungsinya macem pelumas, biar alpha masukinnya gampang /ambigaybangetomg/. Omega itu jumlahnya sedikiiiit banget. Apalagi yang cowo. Jadi Taeyong termasuk langka disini /yha/

Terus tentang nandain omega itu kaya gimana ditunggu aja ya, nanti kalo udah waktunya juga tau /gampared

.

Oke mungkin cukup sekian penjelasannya (ternyata panjang orz). Kalo ada yg masih bingung bisa ditanyakan atau searching di mbah google. Maaf kali ini ga bisa balesin review karena Flow yang bakal bales review di chap2 depan. Hana masih punya bertumpuk2 laprak dan tugas lain yg belum diselesaikan ToT

Makasih buat yg udah review, fav, follow. Ditunggu responnya yaaaa /ketjupbasah

.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan~

Salam,

Hana.


	5. Chapter 4

Kenyataanya tidak selamanya takdir itu benar

Ada kalanya takdir membuat kesalahan

Seperti salah dalam mempersatukan, layaknya kita

Jadi bersabarlah, sayang

Tunggulah aku yang kan pulang ke pelukan

Dengan takdir yang telah dibenarkan

* * *

.

.

Destiny

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan,SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: ABO Universe, typo(s), BL, mature content, DLDR!

.

.

* * *

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang netra hitam yang memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Dahinya berkerut namun tak begitu lama menghilang, digantikan dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

Jemari tanganya mengusap dahinya sendiri pelan dan jangan lupakan senyum malu-malu yang terulas di bibirnya. Tubuhnya masih mengingat bahkan terlampau jelas bagaimana semalam sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat di dahinya. Ingatanya tentu menyimpan momen itu dengan baik, bagaimana pemuda itu mengecupnya. Ya, Jaehyun yang mencium dahi Taeyong dengan begitu lembut.

Hendak bangun, Taeyong menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sebuah erangan tak sengaja lolos dari belah bibirnya begitu selimut itu menggesek sesuatu yang masih saja menegang sedari lama.

Ya, _heat_ sialanya belum saja usai, walau rasanya tidak sekacau kemarin tetap saja rasanya sungguh menyiksa.

"Mungkin baru akan hilang esok hari." Ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Taeyong terlonjak, tidak menyadari keberadaan Jaehyun yang kini tengah berdiri menjulang di sisi tempat tidur miliknya.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Dua menit yang lalu, mungkin?"

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, _heat_ nya benar-benar menyita seluruh atensinya. Bahkan kehadiran Jaehyunpun sampai-sampai tak bisa di rasakanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum. Pemuda itu menggusak gemas pucuk kepala Taeyong, menyebabkan rambut yang memang berantakan—ciri khas orang bangun tidur—menjadi semakin berantakan lagi. "Kau tau aku sedikit tersinggung loh. Sepertinya heatmu itu lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan dari pada aku eoh?" melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada, pemuda itu pura-pura kesal. Wajah yang sebelumnya menatap Taeyong dengan senyuman kini tengah berpaling digantikan dengan raut wajah datar.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaehyun yang begitu drastis, mendadak Taeyong menjadi tidak enak. Bukan maksudnya untuk mengabaikan Jaehyun, karena sungguh Taeyong berani bersumpah bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan pemuda itu jika dewi batinya saja terus menjeritkan nama pemuda Jung itu secara berulang-ulang. Sisi omega dalam dirinya terus saja menyuarakan jeritan-jeritan manja nan menggoda untuk memiliki sang alpha sekarag juga.

Sepertinya, pertentangan dalam dirinya akan terus berlanjut seperti ini, keduanya sama-sama kuat dan Taeyong tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa menentukan mana yang akan ia jalani. Jadi untuk sekarang, biarkan saja itu terjadi. Toh masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang bukanlah itu, melainkan _heat_ yang masih menyerangnya sampai saat ini.

Dengan ragu Taeyong menyentuh tangan Jaehyun, mengabaikan getaran halus saat kedua kulit itu saling bersentuhan.

"Bukan maksudku untuk mengabaikanmu, tentu saja kau jauh lebih menarik dibanding _heat_ sialan ini." Taeyong berucap lancar, tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapanya barusan mengandung makna ganda yang mau tidak mau mebuat Jaehyun menyeringai diam-diam.

"ooh begitu baguslah, karena aku tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang mengalahkan atensiku di matamu."

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku kemari hanya untuk berpamitan jika aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah. Dan kau, aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi hari ini termasuk ke sekolah."

" _Mwo_? Kenapa juga aku harus perlu izinmu untuk pergi?" Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, dirinya tidak suka diatur dan sekarang Jaehyun yang notabene merupakan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya—namun sialnya juga menarik perhatianya—mencoba untuk mengaturnya.

Jaehyun yang mengerti akan penolakan Taeyong dengan segera menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir sang omega.

"Ku mohon menurutlah untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadamu seperti tempo hari. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu karena mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku."

Taeyong tertegun, matanya membulat lucu menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

 _Apa dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku miliknya?_

Dewi batinya kini tengah bersorak, menarikan tarian kemenangan dengan pom-pom dan taburan bunga-bunga sebagai pengiringnya. Sesuatu seperti menggelitik perutnya, merambat sampai wajah dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untu membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Taeyong ingin mengelak, menyuarakan penolakan atas pernyataan dari pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam. Ya Taeyong ingin, sangat ingin, namun sesuatu seperti membungkam mulutnya. Membuatnya tak bisa bersuara bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulutnya rasanya sangat sulit.

Semua yang terjadi pagi ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya, termasuk dengan kepalanya yang akhirya mengangguk lemah pertanda persetujuan.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun menampilkan senyum manis sejuta wattnya, "Sekarang mandilah, dan setelah itu kau bisa sarapan di bawah. Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan semuanya untukmu."

Taeyong lagi-lagi mengangguk pasrah, dengan susah ia bangkit berdiri hendak pergi menuju kamar mandi sebelum seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Taeyong sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaehyun.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Jawab Jaehyun sembari mencondongkan tubunya, membuat wajah keduanya berjarak begitu dekat.

Cup~

" _Morning kiss."_

Setelah itu Jaehyun langsung pergi, meninggalkan Taeyong dengan wajah _blank_ nya. Taeyong secara reflek langsung menyentuh sudut bibirnya, tepat dimana seorang Jung Jaehyun baru saja menciumnya.

.

.

Jaehyun termangu, menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah sedari pagi ia begini, rasa malas benar-benar telah mengambil alih dirinya. Sesuatu seperti kurang lengkap, ada bagian dari dari sekolah ini yang hilang dan itu membuat Jaehyun menjadi malas untuk menjalankan aktifitas layaknya para siswa lainya.

Maka di sinilah ia berada, duduk di atap sekolah untuk menikmati tiupan angin sejuk yang membelai wajahnya. Raganya memang di sini namun pikiranya terus melayang ke rumahnya, tempat dimana seseorang yang menjadi poros dunianya berada. Lee Taeyong.

Jika tau begini, lebih baik Jaehyun membolos saja dari awal, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Taeyong di rumahnya terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding dengan duduk bersantai tanpa melakukan apapun di atap sekolahnya.

Memikirkan tentang Taeyong, Jaehyun jadi teringat masalah takdir yang mengahalangi mereka berdua. Di tatapnya jari kelingking tangan kirinya, tepat dimana sebuah benang tak kasat mata yang tentunya hanya dapat dilihat olehnya itu melingkar manis dan begitu erat mengikat seakan takan bisa dilepas. Tatapanya berubah sendu, jika boleh Jaehyun tidak ingin memiliki kemampuan ini, jika boleh ia ingin menentukan takdirnya sendiri. Karena sungguh untuk beberapa alasan, memiliki kemampuan lebih dibanding orang lain itu tidak selamanya baik. Seperti dirinya yang harus berperang melawan takdirnya sendiri.

Jaehyun tersentak tiba-tiba, begitu jari kelingkingnya berkedut dan benang merahnya bersinar. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, ia sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, tepat di hari ketika ia memasuki kelas Taeyong, tepat dimana ia mengetahui _mate_ ya yang sebenarnya. Dan Jaehyun juga telah menyimpulkan, benangnya akan bereaksi jika jarak diantara keduanya terhitung dekat. Itu berarti _mate_ nya tengah berada di sekitarnya sekarang.

 _Tapi dimana dia?_

Belum selesai dengan segala pemikiranya, Jaehyun dikejutkan dengan suara pintu atap yang tiba-tiba ditutup keras disusul dengan gerutuan dari seseorang yang baru saja memasuki area atap sekolah.

"Aaarrrggghhhh kemana si dia?! Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Awas saja jika—"

Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong begitu menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang notabene sudah ada di sana sebelumnya.

"—ups aku tidak tau jika ada orang di sini. Maaf karena telah mengganggumu." Pemuda itu membungkuk dalam ke arah Jaehyun. Menunjukan rasa penyesalan karena telah mengusik ketenangannya.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekat, meraih kedua bahu pemuda itu dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja lagian aku juga murid baru di sini." Ucapnya sembari diiringi senyuman ramah.

Pemuda yang baru tiba itu mendongak, membalas senyuman Jaehyun dengan senyum kelinci khas miliknya.

"Oh ternyata murid baru yang diajak berkeliling oleh Taeyong itu kau."

Mendengar nama Taeyong tersebut dalam pembicaraan mereka, sesuatu dalam diri Jaehyun tiba-tiba menghangat, "Kau kenal Taeyong?" tanya Jaehyun berbasa-basi, dirinya tentu saja sudah tau bahwa pemuda di depannya ini salah satu teman kelas Taeyong, karena pada hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah Jaehyun melihat pemuda ini di kelas Taeyong.

"Ya dia teman sekelasku." jawab pemuda itu, persis sepertii apa yang Jaehyun perkirakan.

"Uhm kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Jung Jaehyun."

"Kim Doyoung, senang berkenalan denganmu"

Mereka berjabat tangan dan Jaehyun bisa merasakan getaran halus ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Tidak salah lagi pemuda ini adalah _mate_ nya dan dia seorang _beta_.

Setelah perkenalan singkat keduanya, mereka memutuskan untuk membagi tempat berdua. Saling bertukar cerita tentang hal kecil seperti seluk beluk sekolah sampai hal-hal menarik mengenai Taeyong yang Jaehyun baru ketahui dari Doyoung.

Nuansa yang terbangun diantara keduanya mengalir begitu saja, semuanya seolah sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak ada kecanggungan sedikitpun diantara mereka. Padahal jika dihitung dengan waktu, mereka baru saja saling mengenal.

Jaehyun sendiri merasa nyaman-nyaman saja mengobrol bersama Doyoung, karena jujur pembawaan pemuda itu sangat menyenangkan. Senyumnya begitu ramah, dan keceriaan tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Jaehyun jadi sempat berpikir, jika saja dia dan Doyoung bertemu terlebih dahulu mungkin saja Jaehyun kini telah jatuh hati kepada _mate_ nya sendiri. Dan itu merupakan hal baik dalam garis takdirnya.

Tapi Jaehyun tak menyesal, pemikiran itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Hatinya telah tertambat pada satu orang yang begitu spesial, bukan hanya dimatanya tapi orang itu memang benar-benar spesial. Dan seharusnya Jaehyun memang pantas bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Taeyong dan mulai menyukainya.

"Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, apa kau tak ingin kembali?" tanya Doyoung memecah lamunan Jaehyun.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin di sini."

" _Arra_ , tapi lebih baik kau pulang sesegera mungkin. Lihat, sepertinya sore ini akan turun hujan." Ujar Doyoung disertai dengan jarinya yang menunjuk awan hitam yang berarak di langit kota Seoul sore ini.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan Doyoung menghela nafas pasrah begitu mendapat balasan singkat dari teman barunya.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin Kim Doyoung."

"Oh ayolah setidaknya kita turun dari atap bersama." Doyoung masih terus saja membujuk Jaehyun, karena jujur ia sedikit takut. Dilihat dari suasana yang gelap dan sekolah yang mulai lengang tangga dari atap pasti akan terlihat begitu menyeramkan apalagi mengingat rumor tentang cerita-cerita mistis yang beredar di sekolahnya. Oh _shit_ , seperti temannya yang hari ini tidak masuk Doyoung pun juga takut dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu, makanya sedari tadi ia sedang berusaha membujuk Jaehyun untuk turun dari atap bersama.

"Jaehyun plisssss." pemuda itu merengek, mengeluarkan segala tingkah manisnya untuk merayu Jaehyun agar mau kembali bersama.

"Aiissshhh baiklah-baiklah, tolong hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu bisa-bisa mataku iritasi."

Mendengar persetujuan dari Jaehyun, Doyoung langsung terlonjak senang dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan tergesa ia meraih salah satu lengan Jaehyun dan menariknya untuk kembali.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Doyoung tak henti-hentinya brecerita tentang rumor-rumor yang beredar mengenai tangga menuju atap, tak ketinggalan pula dnegan sikap paranoidnya yang sukses menimbulkan ledakan tawa dari seorang Jung Jaehyun. Pemuda berdimple itu tak henti-hetinya menggoda Doyoung dan meledeknya penakut.

Keduanya terlalu ralut dalam suasana hingga tidak menyadari bahwa hujan telah turun dengan begitu derasnya.

"Ah ini pasti karena kau yang berjalan begitu lambat." Gerutu Doyoung tak terima.

Jaehyun mendengus, memukul pelan pucuk kepala Doyoung, "Itu karena kau yang terus bergelayut di sampingku, aku kan jadi suah berjalan." Ucap Jaehyun penuh dengan pembelaan.

"Ugghh sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang bagaimana, aku tidak bisa pulang." Keluh Doyoung, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dan kedua telapak tanganya saling digosok-gosokan guna menepis hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit.

"Kau membawa kendaraan?"

"Mobil, dan tempat parkir berada jauh di sana, Jae."

Jaehyun melihat sekeliling mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pelindung. Dan alangkah beruntungnya di kali ini begitu melihat sebuah payung tak terpakai tergeletak begitu saja di depan sebuah pintu kelas. Dengan segera ia mengambilnya lalu menyerahkanya pada Doyoung.

"Ini, pakailah."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bisa berlari, jangan khawatir aku jauh lebih kuat darimu."

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun ragu, membiarkan tangan Jaehyun yang memegang payung tersebut tergantung di udara untuk beberapa lama sebelum pemuda berdimple itu menyerahkannya secara paksa.

"Dan satu lagi—" ucapan Jaehyun terpotong dengan dia yang tiba-tiba melepas jaket yang tadi di kenakanya. Sembari menyampirkan jaket miliknya pada bahu Doyoung, Jaehyun kembali berujar "—pakailah, aku tau kau kedingingan." Dan Doyoung hanya bisa terdiam menerima segala perhatian yang Jaehyun berikan, mulutnya terbuka hendak melayangkan protes namun pemuda Jung itu telah terlebih dulu pergi, berlari menerobos hujan tanpa pelindung apapun.

"Jung Jaehyun ya, _gomawo_."

.

.

Jaehyun mengendarai motor besarnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, menerobos hujan dan mengabaikan hawa dingin karena tubunya yang basah. Untung saja jalanan Seoul tak sepadat biasanya jadi Jaehyun bisa sampai di rumah lebih cepat.

Sesampainya di rumah tubuhnya langsung bereaksi, dia menggigil hebat dan hal itu kontan saja mengundang kecemasan orang seisi rumah termasuk Taeyong yang langsung berlari menuruni tangga begitu mendengar teriakan dari salah satu pelayan di sana.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi? cepat bantu aku membawanya ke kamar." Titah Taeyong pada beberapa pelayan di sana.

Dengan langkah tertatih Taeyong berhasil membawa Jaehyun ke kamarnya, membaringkan tubuh menggigil itu ke atas kasur yang hangat.

"Kalian bisa keluar sekarang, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya." Lagi-lagi Taeyong bertitah yang langsung dipatuhi oleh para pelayan di sana. Sebenarnya Taeyong cukup heran keanapa pelayan di sini sangat patuh kepadanya seakan dia menjadi tuan rumah di sini.

"Jaehyun _pabo_ , apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini." gerutu Taeyong sembari mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk Jaehyun.

"Sekarang duduklah sebentar, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu."

Jaehyun yang memang pada dasarnya tengah kedinginan dan lemas hanya menuruti segala kata-kata yang Taeyong ucapkan.

Jaehyun membiarkan Taeyong melepas satu persatu seragamnya hingga menyisahkan celana pendek saja. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Taeyong yang mengeringkan tubuhnya dari bawah sampai atas dengan handuk putih yang dipegangnya.

"Besok bawalah mobil jadi tidak kehujanan lagi seperti ini."

Jaehyun tersenyum diam-diam, mendengar omelan Taeyong yang sebenarnya sebuah bentuk perhatian untuknya, membuat hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya perlahan menghangat.

Terlalu asik memperhatikan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun tidak menyadari bahwa baju hangat sudah terpasang di tubuhnya. Satu lagi, Jaehyun juga baru menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan Taeyong sekarang begitu dekat, mengingat sang _omega_ yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya membuat wajah keduanya hanya berpaut beberapa senti.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Jaehyun mengecup pipi Taeyong dengan cepat membuat yang dicium langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan kosongnya. Melihat respon Taeyong yang begitu menggemaskan Jaehyun kembali mengecup pipi Taeyong yang lainya.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Apa kurang jelas, Taeyong _ie_? Aku melakukan ini"

Cup~

Dan kali ini dagu runcing Taeyong yang menjadi sasaranya. Jaehyun mengaduh begitu bahunya dipukul dengan cukup keras oleh Taeyong. Tidak hanya itu wajah tampanya juga menjadi sasaran amukan bantal oleh Taeyong.

"Rasakan ini—Ugh!"

Taeyong melotot, begitu tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh milik Jaehyun yang kini tengah mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Nah begini lebih baik." Ujar Jaehyun yang semakin menyamankan diri untuk membawa Taeyong kedalam pelukanya, menjadikan salah satu lenganya menjadi alas dan tangan lainnya melingkari tubuh Taeyong posesif.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Jaehyun!"

"Ssstt biarkanlah seperti ini dulu, kau begitu hangat, kumohon."

Jaehyun menyandarkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Taeyong, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari sang _omega_ yang sepertiya mulai selesai masa _heat_ nya—aromanya berbeda dari tadi pagi. Sang _omega_ sendiri akhirnya menyerah, dan menerima segala perlakuan dari sang _alpha_ dengan suka rela. Karena sebenarnyapun dirinya juga menikmati setiap afeksi yang Jaehyun berikan untuknya, seperti halnya usapan lembut pada kepalanya, Taeyong menyukainya.

"Apa masa _heat_ mu sudah selesai?" tanya Jaehyun membuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku sudah tidak merasakan hal-hal yang aneh lagi."

"Baguslah. Umm Taeyong."

"Ya?" jawab Taeyong yang mulai balas memeluk Jaehyun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik sang _alpha_.

"Mau mendengar sebuah cerita?"

"Hmm, apa itu?"

"Dahulu kala ada seorang pangeran yang memiliki kekuatan spesial yaitu dia bisa melihat benang takdir dari seseorang. Hingga pada suatu saat dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yan baru saja bertemu denganya, alasannya sederhana jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga pangeran itu menyadari bahwa tidak ada benang yang terhubung diantara keduanya, tidak ada takdir yang menyatukan mereka. Kenyataanya benang sang pameran sudah terikat dengan milik orang lain." Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat sedangkan Taeyong masih menyimak dengan baik apa yang Jaehyun ceritakan, selang beberapa detik Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan.

"Pangeran itu bimbang, dia telah jatuh cinta bukan pada takdirnya. Dan dia sadar bahwa ia telah menyalahi hukum alam yang sudah digariskan untuknya. Karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar, akhirnya pangeran mencari cara agar ia bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Apapun akan dilakukanya demi bisa bersama walaupun ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Lalu—"

"Ya lalu?" Taeyong bertanya, dirinya sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan apa yang Jaehyun ceritakan. Rasanya hatinya juga ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami dari tokoh cerita itu, seolah-olah dirinyalah pemeran dalam cerita.

"Lalu, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang pangeran hm?"

"Hey kenapa kau jadi bertanya kepadaku, mana aku taulah."

Jaehyun menggusak lembut rambut Taeyong, "Kalau kau jadi pengeranya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Jika dia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu dia juga harus bersiap dengan kehilangan yang lain, jadi terserah si pangeranya saja si, jika dia memang benar-benar mencintai orang itu maka berjuanglah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dekapan Jaehyun pada tubuh Taeyong semakin erat, ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya hingga sebatas dada, "Sama sepertimu, jika aku menjadi pangeran aku akan melakukan apapun. Jika mataku yang sebagai taruhanya setidaknya aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya, jika suaraku yang jadi taruhannya aku masih bisa menatap wajahnya dan bahkan jika nyawaku yang menjadi taruhanya setidaknya aku masih sempat hidup dan mencintai untuknya."

Taeyong mendongak, menatap Jaehyun yang kini juga menatapanya intens, tangan milik sang _omega_ bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi sang alpha lalu mengusapnya lembut seperti menyalurkan suatu kekuatan tersendiri yang tak kasat mata.

"Jika pangeran itu adalah kau, orang itu pasti sangat beruntung bisa dicintai oleh pangeran sepertimu. Bersedia melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya." ucap Taeyong dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

Dalam hati, Taeyong sempat berharap bahwa orang beruntung yang dicintai oleh pangeran adalah dirinya namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya karena itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. _Menurutnya_.

"Ya, dan dia pastilah seseorang yang begitu spesial untuk sang pangeran."

Jaehyun mengecup dahi Taeyong lembut seakan itu merupakan sebuah rutinitas baru yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Tidurlah, dan biarkan terus seperti ini." ucap Jaehyun sebagai penutup malam itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka tidur bersama, berbagi kehangatan lewat tubuh yang saling berdekapan. Semua butuh proses, jadi biarkanlah seperti ini karena suatu saat nanti Jaehyun berjanji akan membuat mereka tidur bersama lagi tanpa adanya kain yang menghalangi.

 _Seperti pangeran itu aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu, asalkan kita terus bersama, merajut kisah cinta kita berdua, kekasihku._

 _._

 _._

 _A bond is a like a fine thread that we can only see it...once it has been ripped apart. (Love Sick)_

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

* * *

Fiuuuhhh akhirnya bisa update juga ^^

Flow tau ini updatenya lama banget kaya siput woakakakakak karena percayalah full 2 minggu kemarin kita berdua lagi UAS dan mulai free itu minggu ini. ya intinya hampir satu bulan ga nulis itu bener-bener aneh hehehehe berasa kaya ini pertama kalinya Flow nulis lagi. Jadi maaf-maaf aja kalau misal ngga kerasa feelnya atau kurang di sana-sini. Maaf jika mengecewakan reader semua ToT /bow

Berhubung udah janji, sekarang Flow mau balesin review di chap sebelumnya ya~

dinofreeze: hiyaa Flowpun greget ini kapan anunya, ditunda-tunda mulu kan kagak enak ya /plak

dear91: waduuhh kita php dong ya, tahan ya kaya mas jaehyun XD

nonono546: itu semacam benang takdir say, tahan rasa penasaranmu itu dan ikuti ff ini terus ya hehehe

jerapinchansoo: ini ga sengaja loh updatenya di malam minggu lagi wkwkwk, duh kita juga jones kok mari berpelukan /plak

mybestbaetae: kak niiiddddddd, matenya udah ketauan kan kak, tebakanya ada yang bener tuh ^^ ini udah lanjut ya kak

sjnd18: karena benang merah itu anunya /slap. Pertanyaan dari kakak pasti akan terjawab satu persatu ;) Yap ini flow makasih ucapannya ya kak

kyunie: iya jae terikat dan itu bukan sama ty, tapi nantinya juga bakal keiketnya sama ty kok /ups

peachpetals: amiinn makasih doanya buat aku ya. ya gitu deh jae maunya ty ga mau yang lain :3

strawberriescake: apaan hayooo, semcam benang takdir gitu mungkin(?)/lah

kimi: ho'oh jodoh bukan penghalang buat mereka untuk bersatu /nyaaaaa

laxyovrds: nanti perlahan keliatan kok, perlu digosok-gosok dulu :v

invisibleauthor69: hahaha ena-enanya ditahan dulu ya, biar nanti sekali ena-ena langsung mantap

YuRhachan: kenapa hayuuu? Ikutin ff ini aja ya /modus

LDHLTY151: ini dia chap selanjutnya, sebentar lagi dia ga akan main solo kok bakal duet sama woojae XD

Jaeyong Princess: pasti bisa, ayo kasih semangatnya buat jaehyun ya

HunHanKai: iya ini udah lanjut~

Chittaphon27: yeyeyeyeyeyeye ini sudah next

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow. Ditunggu responya ya /wink

.

.

Sampai ketemu lagi di chap depan~

Flow.


	6. Chapter 5

_Dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pangeran yang bisa melihat benang takdir seseorang. Hingga pada suatu saat dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya,_ love at first sight _. Namun, pangeran itu menyadari bahwa tidak ada benang yang terhubung diantara keduanya, tidak ada takdir yang menyatukan mereka. Kenyataanya, benang sang pangeran sudah terikat dengan milik orang lain._

 _Pangeran itu bimbang. Dia sadar bahwa ia telah menyalahi hukum alam yang sudah digariskan untuknya. Karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar, akhirnya pangeran mencari cara agar ia bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi dapat bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai walaupun ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya._

 _Kau ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan sang pangeran? Ya, dia..._

.

.

 **Destiny**

 **Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan, SM dan orang tua mereka**

 **Warnings: ABO Universe, typo(s), BL, mature content, DLDR!**

.

.

"Kau benar-benar yakin mau sekolah hari ini?" suara Jaehyun yang datang dari arah pintu membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Ia membalikkan badan, melihat Jaehyun yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Iya. Kurasa _heat_ nya sudah selesai. Memang kenapa?"

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya keadaanmu saja, kalau kau masih sedikit tidak enak badan kau tidak perlu ke sekolah."

"Aku sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, kok."

Jaehyun mengembangkan senyumnya sambil bergumam 'baguslah', ia mendekati Taeyong yang sedang berkutat dengan dasinya, lalu tangannya mencegah tangan Taeyong. Jaehyun memasangkan dasi di lehernya, tangannya dengan cekatan membuat beberapa simpul agar dasinya terlihat semakin rapi.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kau sudah menyiapkan tasmu? Kalau sudah ayo ke bawah, kita sarapan."

Pemuda Jung itu melangkah ke luar. Namun Taeyong tetap pada tempatnya, masih terpaku dengan kejadian barusan. Ya ampun, Lee Taeyong kenapa kau jadi gugup?

Ketika ia selesai mengumpulkan jiwanya, ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Lalu irisnya kembali mengamati penjuru ruangan. Ini mungkin kali terakhirnya mengunjungi kamar Jaehyun. Hari ini Taeyong akan kembali ke rumahnya seiring dengan urusan _heat_ nya yang memang sudah selesai.

"Selamat tinggal kamar Jaehyun. Ah, aku akan merindukan kasur empuk itu." Bibirnya mengerut lucu sebelum menutup pintunya.

.

Setelah sarapan di rumah Jaehyun. Keduanya berangkat bersama ke sekolah menggunakan mobil milik Jaehyun.

Kedua remaja itu kebanyakan diam, sepertinya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca mobil, matanya terus memandangi jalanan yang mereka lewati. Jaehyun melirikkan matanya, sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya melihat Taeyong yang dengan mata lucunya tidak beranjak sekali pun dari sana. Semenarikkah pemandangan di luar sana sampai pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun?

"Taeyong."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam, masih asik memperhatikan trotoar yang mereka lewati. "Hm?"

"Kenapa diam saja? Daritadi kau terus memperhatikan jalanan. Kukira kau orangnya sedikit cerewet."

"Begitukah? Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Mmm..." Ia bergumam. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Johnny kalau aku bertemu dengannya."

Mendengar nama Johnny membuat Jaehyun menahan geram. Tentu saja dia belum melupakan semua kejadian yang menimpa Taeyong terakhir kali di sekolah. Gara-gara alpha itu Taeyong pasti akan takut kalau ada orang lain mendekatinya dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

"Kupastikan kalau dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi, Tae."

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya. "Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Kalau dia hendak berbuat macam-macam padamu aku akan menghabisinya di tempat."

"Tapi... dia sahabatku. Kami selalu pergi bersama kemana-mana. Dia juga sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Rasanya aneh kalau hubungan kami putus begitu saja."

Jaehyun meliriknya dengan penuh keseriusan. "Tapi, Tae. Kau tentu tidak lupa apa yang pernah ia lakukan padamu, kan? Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Ini demi keselamatanmu. Bukannya aku kenapa-napa, tapi kusarankan kau berhati-hati dalam memilih teman, Tae. Kebanyakan omega hanya akan berada dalam bahaya kalau ia dekat-dekat dengan alpha, kecuali kalau kau ingin alpha itu menjadi _mate_ mu."

"Jaehyun, bisakah kau menurunkan aku di persimpangan? Agar orang-orang tak curiga kalau aku berangkat denganmu." Taeyong dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, air mukanya sedikit teduh. Jaehyun agaknya jadi salah tingkah. Apa kata-katanya menyakiti Taeyong?

"Tidak usah. Pokoknya kita turun di sekolah. Aku tidak mau kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu setelah kau turun."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau khawatir dengan orang-orang yang melihat kita di sekolah itu bisa diakali. Aku hanya perlu bilang kalau kita bertemu di jalan dan aku menawarimu tumpangan." tandas Jaehyun.

Taeyong akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Tingkahnya yang lucu seperti anak kucing itu memanggil Jaehyun untuk mengelus kepalanya, walaupun ekspresinya masih cemberut begitu. "Anak pintar."

Hei, dikata dia ini hewan apa?

Rasanya baru sedetik berlalu dan ternyata mereka sudah sampai di pekarangan sekolah. Jaehyun memakirkan mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Belum juga mereka keluar dari mobil dan Taeyong sudah melihat sekumpulan murid yang mengerubungi mobil yang ditumpanginya. Firasatnya ternyata benar. Seketika ia menyesali keputusannya telah menuruti Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melangkah keluar duluan yang langsung disambut beberapa jeritan wanita. Hanya butuh waktu seminggu di sekolah barunya dan Jung Jaehyun sudah menyita perhatian banyak orang. Segerombolan perempuan itu langsung mengitari Jaehyun bagaikan sekumpulan piranha yang menemukan makanannya.

 _Hei, dia itu bukan artis._

Ah, karena itu Taeyong jadi ragu-ragu untuk membuka pintu mobil. Begitu melangkah keluar dirinya pasti akan menjadi sorotan. Apalagi fakta bahwa dia baru saja keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Jung Jaehyun. Dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka keramaian, apalagi jadi pusat perhatian.

Ia menghela napas berat seraya menundukkan kepalanya pada _dashboard mobil_. "Tae, kenapa diam saja? Ayo keluar. Sebentar lagi masuk." Tubuhnya tersentak. Taeyong segera menoleh, sedikit mengintip dari balik poninya yang mulai memanjang, menatap Jaehyun yang melongok dari pintu seberang.

Ia berbisik menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau! Terlalu banyak orang, Jae."

"Oh, ayolah Taeyong _ie_ , tidak perlu malu begitu. Tinggal keluar saja apa susahnya?"

 _Crap_. Sekarang orang-orang mulai mencari si Taeyongie yang disebut-sebut Jaehyun, mengintipnya dari balik kaca gelap. _Okay_ , kalau begitu Taeyong tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia membuka pintu mobil di sisinya dan menapakkan kakinya ke tanah, hanya untuk memperoleh sorotan penuh tanda tanya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. _Tuh kan benar_.

Jaehyun tahu Taeyong merasa tidak nyaman, lengannya segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Taeyong dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Perilakunya makin membuat semuanya penasaran. Beberapa bahkan berbisik keras-keras ketika mereka lewat. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum sambil terus menggandeng Taeyong di belakangnya. Tidak mengindahkan sekelilingnya yang sedang menggunjingi dirinya dan Taeyong.

"Jaehyun, kenapa kau mau repot-repot begini?" Sebuah suara halus menyapa telinganya. Jaehyun menoleh, mendapati Taeyong yang balik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" _Aigoo_ , apa kau berterimakasih dengan cara seperti itu?"

Pipi si omega langsung memanas. "Bu-bukan! Aku hanya bertanya, itu saja." Tangannya yang tidak digeret oleh Jaehyun meraih sudut kaos lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. "Dan terimakasih."

Jaehyun diam-diam menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, senang mendengar Taeyong yang mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu. "Aku hanya mau melindungimu, Taeyong _ie_. Bagaimana pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh dari jangkauanku. Hitung-hitung untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada yang macam-macam denganmu."

Kali ini Taeyong mencoba menahan perasaan bahagia di hatinya. Jung Jaehyun benar-benar baik. Meskipun dia adalah alpha, tapi dia mampu menahan nafsunya dan rela menolong seorang omega sepertinya. Taeyong jadi merasa iri pada orang yang akan menjadi _mate_ Jaehyun. Pasti Jaehyun akan sangat menyayanginya lebih daripada yang Jaehyun lakukan padanya.

Mereka hanya beberapa langkah dari ruang kelasnya dan tiba-tiba atmosfernya berubah drastis daripada sebelumnya. Taeyong dapat merasakan tekanan yang melanda ulu hatinya. Udaranya berat, seolah menyulitkannya untuk membiarkan oksigen masuk ke paru-parunya. Tangannya refleks mengerat pada genggaman Jaehyun. Belum sempat ia bertanya pada Jaehyun, lelaki itu sudah membawanya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Taeyong yang sudah membuka mulutnya kembali menutupnya saat mendengar sebuah suara familiar yang bersumber di depan mereka. "Hai, Tae, aku–"

"Minggir"

Itu Johnny.

"Tapi aku..."

"Kubilang, **_minggir_**."

Dan Johnny berjalan ke samping tanpa perlawanan, seolah memberi jalan pada Jaehyun yang tanpa babibu lagi langsung membawa mereka ke depan pintu kelasnya jika tidak ditahan oleh satu orang lagi. "Tae, kita perlu bicara."

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan siapa kau?"

Laki-laki yang bertubuh sepantaran dengan Taeyong itu menjawab dengan santai sambil mengulurkan lengannya. "Yuta, teman Taeyong. Salam kenal."

Ah, Yuta pasti sudah tahu perihal masalahnya dengan Johnny. Pasti Johnny yang cerita padanya, pikir Taeyong.

"Kau temannya juga?" Dagunya menunjuk pada Johnny yang seperti orang linglung, hanya berdiri sambil menatap kosong. Mungkin Jaehyun menggunakan kekuatannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Cukup, Jaehyun. Aku yang akan bicara dengannya." Taeyong menyela dari belakang, badannya yang kecil melangkah sejajar dengan Jaehyun, melirik pemuda Jepang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Taeyong tidak ingin Yuta juga terlibat masalah jika berani melawan Jaehyun yang _mood_ nya sedang diombang-ambing. "Kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, tapi tidak sekarang. Sudah hampir bel masuk. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu, Yuta."

Mengerti dengan raut wajah Yuta yang meragukannya, Taeyong langsung menampilkan senyumnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jaehyun yang telah membantuku selama ini, dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padaku, jangan khawatir."

"Kalau memang begitu, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tae. Aku duluan." Dan Yuta berlari menjauh.

Kali ini giliran Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang masih terdiam di sebelahnya. "Kau juga masuklah ke kelasmu. Dan terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkanmu selama ini." Taeyong membungkukkan badannya sejenak. Tubuhnya sudah akan berbalik jika saja Jaehyun tak menahan lengannya dan...

 _Cup_

"Tidak masalah, Tae. Kau bebas meminta apapun padaku." Jaehyun berujar padanya setelah menempelkan bibirnya di keningnya. Wajahnya yang tadinya datar itu perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya.

" _Ya!_ Jangan menciumku sembarangan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya? Bisa mati aku."

Pemuda Jung terkekeh setelah Taeyong memukul bahunya. "Baik, Taeyong _ie_."

.

.

Taeyong menduduki kursinya seperti biasa. Kursi paling belakang dan paling jauh dari pintu masuk. Tempat duduk favoritnya dimana dia bisa membuang kebosanannya akan pelajaran dengan memperhatikan langit biru dari balik kaca. Ia meletakkan tasnya, mengambil buku pelajaran pertama yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Dirinya segera berpaling setelah seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hai, Taeyong. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikan?" Kim Doyoung, temannya yang selalu duduk di sebelahnya itu bertanya dengan nada jenaka. Matanya yang seperti kelinci itu menyipit, alisnya bergerak ke atas dan kebawah seolah menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan sesuatu padanya.

"Baik. Kau lihat aku sekarang, kan?"

Oh, Lee Taeyong dengan sikap dinginnya sudah kembali. "Tae, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang padaku kalau kau sakit karena sedang _masa bulanan_ mu? Jadi itu yang pertama kali untukmu, ya? Wah, selamat karena sudah tahu statusmu ya. Akhirnya kau tahu juga sekarang. Aku jadi terharu."

" _Ya!_ Kim Doyoung, apa maksudmu dengan _masa bulanan_? Benar-benar sebutan yang menggelikan."

" _Aish_ , tentu saja _heat_ yang dialami omega setiap bulannya. Tidak usah malu begitu. Aku bahkan penasaran ketika ada feromon baru yang belum pernah aku cium tiba-tiba masuk ke penciumanku. Lalu taraa... kau datang dengan membawa bau itu."

Taeyong memerah ketika mendengar penjelasan Doyoung. Rasanya memalukan menyebutnya yang dulu bertingkah layaknya alpha ini malah jadi omega. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sengit pada Doyoung. "Diam kau. Jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan omega. Aku masih belum menerimanya, kau tahu."

"Haha. Jangan bertingkah manis seperti itu, Tae." Doyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ekspresinya berubah serius. Lalu ia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya dengan pelan. "Karena kau tahu, mereka sedang menatapmu seperti singa yang kelaparan sejak kau masuk ke sini."

Taeyong kembali mengerling pada Doyoung. "Apa maksudmu, Doyoung- _ah_? Siapa yang–"

 _Deg_. Sekarang Taeyong menyadarinya. Napasnya tercekat ketika delapan alpha di kelas itu tak mengalihkan pandangan mereka darinya barang sejenak. Semuanya seperti apa yang dikatakan Doyoung, _mereka sedang menatapmu seperti singa yang kelaparan_.

Ketiganya bahkan mendatanginya saat itu juga, salah satunya mendorong Taeyong untuk bersandar pada kursinya. Dua yang lain berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Yang sekarang ada di depannya, Jackson Wang, menekan bahunya, dan memangkas jarak keduanya sampai bersisa lima senti. "Lee Taeyong. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau bisa seharum ini sampai membuatku mabuk. Tapi, kau benar-benar gila karena berani menggodaku."

"Wang, jangan ganggu dia." Suara Doyoung datang menyela. Dan lelaki bermarga Kim itu menyesalinya ketika salah satu kroninya beralih dan menjentikkan telunjuk ke dahinya. "Jangan macam-macam dengan kami, Kim. Kau bisa tahu akibatnya kalau berurusan dengan kami." Lalu alpha itu, Jaebum, kembali pada Taeyong yang masih dikurung oleh dua alpha lainnya.

Kedua alpha yang ada di kanan-kiri Taeyong mencekal lengannya. Taeyong sontak saja mencoba melepaskan keduanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan jeratan di tangannya yang semakin kencang.

Taeyong terlalu bingung dengan sikap mereka. Jackson Wang dan teman-temannya tidak pernah mendekatinya seperti ini. Jujur bisa dibilang mereka adalah teman sekelas yang tidak pernah terlibat masalah dengannya. Namun hubungan Taeyong dengan mereka juga tidak dekat seperti ia dengan Doyoung.

Taeyong masih mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya, namun tenaganya yang tak seberapa itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, malah membuang energinya secara percuma. "Apa maksudmu, Jackson?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Hei, lepaskan aku!"

Teriakannya mengundang perhatian semua yang ada di kelas itu, terkecuali Doyoung yang daritadi sudah mengamatinya dengan khawatir. Tapi dirinya yang seorang beta bisa apa melawan para alpha yang haus darah seperti mereka? Doyoung meneguk ludah, berharap ada siapapun itu yang datang dan menyela ketiganya.

Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya juga ternyata menjijikkan, tak ada yang angkat bicara dan mencoba menghentikan para alpha yang mencoba merenggut kepolosan Taeyong. Yang ada malah beberapa kamera yang merekam kejadian. Doyoung berharap semoga guru mereka datang saat itu juga dan menghentikan mereka!

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Taeyong di sana terus meronta, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika Bobby melepas satu kancing teratasnya dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu membuka kerahnya. Menampilkan kulit putihnya yang sedikit terekspos. Napasnya tercekat ketika rahangnya dicengkeram. Jackson menyeringai dan Taeyong yang sekiranya bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu terhadapnya terus meminta si alpha untuk menghentikannya.

Semua akan berubah mengerikan jika saja tidak ada Han _songsaenim_ yang masuk ke dalam kelas. "Semuanya kembali ke meja masing-masing!"

Dengan begitu, anak-anak yang tadinya merekam dan memperhatikan mereka kembali pada kegiatannya semula. Taeyong langsung bernapas lega saat ketiga alpha itu beranjak dari mejanya, jantungnya berangsur-angsur kembali seperti sedia kala. Taeyong segera membetulkan seragamnya dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Taeyong." Ia melirik si pemanggil, Kim Doyoung. Taeyong yang mengerti apa yang mau dikatakan oleh si beta mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya, tak sadar bahwa ia lebih terlihat seperti meringis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Doyoung- _ah_. Daripada itu, jangan berbicara keras-keras, bisa-bisa Han _songsaenim_ dengar."

Doyoung hanya mengangguk dan seterusnya memperhatikan pria setengah baya yang berada di depan.

Doyoung tidak tahu bahwa pada saat itu Taeyong merasa raganya seakan mau hancur, bahwa pada saat itu Taeyong mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak menangis.

.

.

Taeyong kira waktu istirahat bisa membuatnya rileks dan menenangkan otaknya yang baru saja diperas habis. Taeyong hendak berjalan pergi, tapi niatnya itu terhalang oleh segerombolan laki-laki yang rata-rata lebih tinggi darinya itu. Taeyong lantas berkeringat dingin menyadari siapa mereka. Delapan alpha mengerubunginya secara bersamaan. Membuat Taeyong bergidik ngeri dan memikirkan cara agar bisa lepas dari kedelapan alpha itu.

Apa ia tak salah lihat Seokmin yang kutu buku dan suka menyendiri itu juga bersama Jackson?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Mereka benar-benar aneh hari ini!

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kita menemukan buruan yang enak kali ini. Kita benar-benar tak boleh membiarkannya kabur begitu saja."

"Kau benar. Aku yakin dia akan jadi omega yang baik untuk anak-anakku nanti. Hahaha!"

Taeyong refleks mundur. "Jangan jadi pengecut begitu, Lee. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya mau, bukan? Aku berani taruhan sekali kusentuh pasti kau akan mendesah juga nantinya." Sekumpulan alpha itu tertawa puas. Jackson yang berdiri paling depan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh Taeyong yang beringsut semakin mundur ke belakang. Taeyong segera menepisnya, mencegah tindakan dari pemuda blasteran itu. "Jangan berharap!"

Gara-gara itu Jackson semakin mengintimidasinya, dia menatap berang ke arah Taeyong. Lengannya lantas mencengkeram kerah Taeyong, membuat pemuda berwajah manis itu sedikit tercekik. "Sepertinya kau lebih suka bermain dengan cara kasar, eh? Baiklah kalau itu maumu..."

Taeyong refleks memejamkan matanya saat Jackson melayangkan tangan kanannya ke arahnya, bersiap untuk menerima tamparan di wajahnya.

 _Bugh!_

Taeyong kira suara itu akibat Jackson yang memukulnya. Namun Taeyong termangu ketika jeratan di kerahnya terlepas. Doyoung datang entah darimana dan dengan sangat heroik menonjok pemuda Wang itu sampai terjerembap ke belakang. "Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu Lee Taeyong. Kalian mau melakukan tindak asusila disini? Hah! Menjijikan sekali! Aku tidak menyangka punya teman sekelas yang brengsek seperti kalian."

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Kim Doyoung?! Mau kuhajar kau?!" Jackson segera bangkit, seolah tak merasakan apa-apa pada sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Doyoung yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

 _Grep._

Kali ini tindakan Jackson dihalangi oleh sosok berambut coklat yang datang dengan tidak terduga. Sebuah aroma familiar mendera indra penciumannya, dan Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat siapa yang datang, dia sangat mengenali aroma ini.

"Hei, kalian tidak boleh bertengkar di area sekolah. Kau mau guru-guru tahu kalau kau main adu jotos di sini, _eoh_?" Jung Jaehyun dengan santainya menahan kepalan tinju Jackson di udara dengan satu tangan. Pemuda itu bahkan melayangkan senyum bersahabat dari bibirnya sampai lesung pipitnya terlihat.

"Sialan, siapa kau? Aku tak ada urusan denganmu di sini. Aku hanya perlu berbicara dengan mereka berdua."

"Ah, tapi sayang sekali aku sudah punya janji duluan dengan mereka berdua. Jadi, **_kalian semua jangan mengganggu mereka lagi dan pergilah_**."

Doyoung melebarkan mulutnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun ternyata sangat manjur. Lihat saja, sekumpulan laki-laki yang tadi mengerubungi mereka itu langsung beranjak dari sana tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Padahal saat ia yang berbicara agar mereka tidak mengganggu Taeyong ia malah balik dibentak. Doyoung benar-benar kagum dengan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Suara Jaehyun memecah keheningan. Matanya yang lembut memperhatikan Doyoung dan Taeyong. Menerka apakah mereka berdua terluka atau tidak. Doyoung agaknya merasa senang karena pemuda Jung itu mengeluarkan sifat perhatiannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya. "Tapi Taeyong sepertinya tidak begitu. Hari ini ia bahkan sudah diserang dua kali."

"Diserang?" Perhatian Jaehyun langsung tertuju pada Taeyong yang balik menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bohong. Kalau kau tidak apa-apa kenapa tanganmu gemetaran begitu?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Tae?" Jaehyun menampilkan raut cemas seraya mengelus bahu kecil Taeyong yang sedikit gemetaran. Tindakannya itu menyita perhatian Doyoung yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka. Jaehyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Taeyong. Entah kenapa ada bagian di hatinya yang berdenyut melihat Jaehyun yang sangat menaruh afeksinya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kuceritakan di UKS saja. Ayo kita ke sana. Sepertinya aku tahu penyebab mereka melakukan hal semacam itu kepadamu, Tae. Dan aku mungkin tahu obat yang bisa membantumu." tandasnya.

.

Begitulah mereka sampai di sini. Ruangan yang biasanya dijadikan tempat istirahat untuk orang sakit maupun siswa yang gemar membolos. Doyoung menyuruh Taeyong untuk duduk di salah satu ranjang yang disediakan di sana, tak lupa menyuruh si pemuda Jung untuk menemaninya sementara ia akan mengambilkan obat di rak.

Doyoung mencari-cari kotak obat yang sudah dipisah sesuai kelompoknya itu. Ketika menemukan apa yang sudah dicarinya ia segera memberikannya pada Taeyong serta segelas air mineral. "Ini pil supresan. Pil ini bisa menekan feromonmu dalam beberapa jam, membuat baumu tidak terlalu menyengat. Aku berpikir sepertinya mereka terbuai dengan baumu yang terlalu merebak, Tae. Kau yakin masa heatmu sudah selesai?"

Taeyong mendongak dari telapak tangannya yang memegang pil putih itu. Sedikit kagum dengan Doyoung yang notabene seorang beta bisa mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu. "Iya, Kim. Aku benar-benar sudah selesai kemarin. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa melakukan itu padaku. Mereka tidak seperti biasanya kalau kau memperhatikannya dengan lebih rinci."

Pemuda Kim itu manggut-manggut. "Ini aneh. Feromonmu seharusnya tidak sekuat ini kalau kau dalam keadaan normal. Para alpha itu bahkan tidak mengganggu omega lain yang ada di dalam kelas."

"Entahlah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Hei, bisa kau ambilkan aku obat pereda sakit kepala juga? Kepalaku barusan berdenyut."

Sesuai permintaan Taeyong, ia mengambilkannya lagi sebuah pil berwarna oranye yang langsung diminum oleh anak itu saat ia memberikannya. Doyoung memperhatikan pemuda itu, matanya menatap jeli ke arah Taeyong yang sedang meneguk pil supresannya. "Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang aneh, Tae?" Si empunya nama pun menaikkan alisnya, penasaran dengan nada yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

Doyoung meneruskan dengan lirih. "Baumu berbeda dari saat sebelumnya dengan yang sekarang. Maksudku sebelum dan sesudah Jaehyun datang. Aku dapat merasakannya. Sepertinya... feromon Jaehyun yang kuat itu mampu menutupi baumu. Dengan kata lain, alpha-alpha itu pasti akan langsung menjauh jika Jaehyun ada di dekatmu. Tapi, Jaehyun juga seorang alpha. Bagaimana kau bisa menahan hasratmu itu, Jaehyun? Aku yakin itu tidak mudah. Bahkan Namjoon yang sudah punya _mate_ itu pun ikut tergoda dengan aroma Taeyong. _Wae? Wae? Wae?_ "

Jaehyun menggaruk rambutnya, tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara beruntut barusan. "Err... entah, mungkin karena aku bisa menahan diriku?"

Doyoung mengelus dagu sambil menopang satu tangannya dengan lengan yang satunya, gerakannya mengimitasi detektif seolah-olah ia sedang memecahkan suatu kasus. Lalu tiba-tiba dari kepalanya itu seakan muncul lampu bohlam kuning seperti di film-film. "Hei, tunggu sebentar, jangan-jangan kau... ah ya, bodohnya diriku bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kau si alpha spesial itu kan? Yang bisa mengeluarkan perintah absolut?" serunya penuh antusias sembari tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar kata alpha spesial membuat Taeyong dilanda rasa penasaran. Seumur hidupnya sepertinya dia belum pernah mendengar julukan itu. Sementara itu Jaehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa begitu melihat secara langsung bagaimana ekspresi Doyoung yang sangat antusias itu. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari buku. Aku suka membaca buku apa saja, dan beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pernah membaca tentang pengelompokkan alpha, beta, dan omega. Di sana dijelaskan juga tentang alpha istimewa. Dia punya kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan suatu perintah yang akan dipatuhi semua orang. Dan tadi aku melihatmu melakukannya pada Jackson! Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya tapi lalu aku teringat dengan buku itu. Jadi, itu benar kau, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat Doyoung menjelaskan semuanya. Lelaki yang berparas seperti kelinci itu sangat lucu saat menceritakannya, antusiasmenya tak dapat disembunyikan.

Sementara itu, Taeyong merasa _blank_. Irisnya melirik Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang bercengkrama dengan asiknya. Suasana diantara Doyoung dan Jaehyun seakan membuatnya merasa terkucilkan. Apalagi jika Doyoung yang penuh semangat menceritakan segala sesuatunya dan Jaehyun akan membalasnya dengan senyum lebar, sesekali tertawa dan menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

"Kurasa belnya sebentar lagi berdering. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Taeyong bangkit dari ranjang UKS. Namun Doyoung menahan lengannya secara tiba-tiba, mencegahnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Pemuda itu memandangnya ragu-ragu. "Lebih baik kau di sini, Tae. Setelah semua yang terjadi tadi aku merasa khawatir denganmu. Mukamu pucat, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di sini. Nanti akan kuberitahu Nam _songsaenim_ kalau kau sakit."

Taeyong menolak. "Tidak apa-apa ayo kembali ke kelas saja."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Doyoung. Lebih baik kau di sini saja sampai pulang sekolah. Aku juga tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kalau kau memaksakan diri, Taeyong _ie_." Seketika Taeyong bungkam setelah Jaehyun bersuara. Si alpha menatapnya seakan dia memang begitu peduli. Yeah, Taeyong tahu Jaehyun itu sangat baik padanya bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertatap muka.

Namun fakta bahwa ia ditinggal sendirian di sini, sedangkan Jaehyun akan pergi ke kelas bersama Doyoung entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit enggan merelakannya.

Ia menghela napas sebelum berujar dengan sedikit ketus. "Ya sudah, pergi sana! Aku mau tidur saja." Taeyong segera berbaring menghadap tembok dan menaikkan selimut sampai ke atas perutnya. Sedangkan di belakangnya, Jaehyun dan Doyoung _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Taeyong yang ngambek tiba-tiba.

.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Begitu sadar kalau keduanya sudah agak menjauh dari tempat Taeyong berada saat itu, ia langsung melirik ke sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa tempat itu sepi dari keramaian.

"Jaehyun, sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi kurasa kau harus mendengarnya. Mungkin kau lebih tahu tentang ini daripada aku."

Dahinya berkerut. Menatap Doyoung dengan raut wajah bingung. "Jaehyun- _ah_ , aku sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah alpha istimewa. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku mengetahui ciri-cirinya dari buku yang aku baca. Tapi di buku itu masih banyak hal-hal lainnya yang baru aku ketahui. Semua tentang kelompok kita, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan tiga kelompok yang menghuni bumi ini. Dan aku menemukan sebuah sub bab dengan judul omega istimewa di sana.

Mungkin kau bisa mengira aku mau berbicara apa kalau dihubungkan dengan Taeyong. Ya, aku berpikir bahwa Taeyong adalah omega itu, Jaehyun. Taeyong sedikitnya mempunyai hal yang sama seperti pada deskripsi, feromonnya akan mempengaruhi setiap alpha yang berjarak cukup dekat darinya. Membuat mereka tergila-gila dengan si omega."

Jaehyun terus mendengar si beta, menyerap setiap informasi yang diungkapkan pemuda bermarga Kim itu. "Dan baunya yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh omega biasa itu bisa mengundang para alpha untuk melakukan kau-tahu-apa-maksudku padanya saat itu juga. Yang lebih parah lagi, obat apapun takkan bisa menekan aromanya termasuk pil supresan yang kuberikan tadi."

Jaehyun menatap laki-laki itu tidak percaya. "Jadi maksudmu pil itu tak berpengaruh padanya sekarang? Doyoung, dia sendirian di UKS!" serunya panik. Dirinya tak bisa membayangkan kalau ada orang lain yang datang ke UKS, apalagi kalau orang itu adalah seorang alpha, dan menemukan Taeyong di sana dan–

"Tenanglah, Jaehyun! Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Hanya ada satu jalan menuju ke sana dan kita sedang melewatinya, kau lihat daritadi tidak ada yang lewat selain kita, kan?"

Doyoung benar. Lorong ini sepi dan tak ada yang berjalan di lorong itu selain mereka. _Berpikir positif, Jaehyun._ "Lalu apalagi yang kau dapat?"

"Cara untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan omega itu adalah dengan menandainya. Dengan kata lain dia harus cepat-cepat punya _mate_ , kalau tidak kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Jaehyun- _ah_. Hanya _mate_ -nya yang bisa melindunginya dari kejaran alpha-alpha buas di luar sana. Setidaknya kalau dia sudah punya _mate_ maka bau alphanya akan menempel padanya dan membuat semua orang tahu kalau omega itu sudah dimiliki orang lain, jadi alpha lain tidak akan bisa menandainya."

Mata Jaehyun menangkap ujung benang merah milik Doyoung yang seolah melilit jari pemuda itu dan mencekik pembuluh darahnya, warnanya berubah menggelap. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dirasakannya?

Pemuda kelinci itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Jaehyun, lantas tersenyum simpul. "Dia harus segera menemukan _mate_ -nya. Itu solusi terbaik." Doyoung menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Temanilah Taeyong. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia membutuhkanmu. Hah, dasar anak itu memang sedikit keras kepala! Oh ya, aku lupa jaketmu masih ada padaku. Nanti kutitipkan saja ke teman kelasmu ya? Dah, Jaehyun! Jaga Taeyong baik-baik!"

Doyoung langsung berlari menjauh, tak membiarkan Jaehyun menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Jaehyun jadi menimang-nimang keputusannya lagi. Pemuda dengan status beta itu terlalu baik, ada sisi di hatinya yang tak tega untuk membuat pemuda itu kecewa nantinya.

 _Tuhan, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa lolos dari situasi ini_?

.

.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke UKS seperti yang dikatakan Doyoung. Ah, anak itu. Jaehyun jadi teringat kembali dengan pencariannya untuk memutus benang takdirnya itu. Memikirkan Taeyong bukannya membuatnya semakin gencar untuk mencaritahu caranya, ia malah terfokus pada paras manis Taeyong yang sedang terlelap itu. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru ditinggal tak sampai sepuluh menit ternyata dia tipe orang yang gampang tertidur juga.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut hitam milik Taeyong.

 _Tae, apa kau tahu caranya untuk memutuskan ikatan ini? Aku bingung, Tae._

Jaehyun tanpa sadar mulai melamun, memikirkan kemungkinan cara agar ikatan itu terputus. Serta teka-teki bagaimana Taeyong yang seorang omega spesial itu malah tidak punya benang merah yang akan menunjukkan siapa _mate_ -nya.

Awalnya Jaehyun memang ingin menjadikannya mate-nya. Tapi kini ia lebih berpikir luas. Apa dampak yang akan terjadi pada Doyoung? Terkadang lubuk hatinya itu kembali berpikir rasional untuk tetap mempertahankan benang takdirnya dengan Doyoung. Tapi lalu ia teringat dengan Taeyong, kalau dia tidak menjadikannya belahan jiwanya kemungkinan besar Taeyong tidak akan mempunyai alpha, kecuali kalau ada benang merah yang tiba-tiba melilitnya.

"Eung... Jaehyun?" Ia tersentak, begitu pandangannya terfokus ia langsung disuguhkan pada dua mata bulat milik Taeyong, mata yang mampu menyihirnya dan membuatnya semakin menyukai pemuda mungil itu. Mengerjap-ngerjap dengan lucunya di hadapannya.

"Jaehyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Oke, sekarang Taeyong malah menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Ah, maaf aku melamun." Tangannya yang masih bertengger di atas kepala Taeyong lanjut mengelus rambut hitam milik pemuda itu.

"Tae, mulai sekarang berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di dekatku."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Hmmm berjanjilah."

Si pemuda Lee mengangguk tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Matanya sedaritadi tak lepas dari pemuda Jung yang masih mengelus rambutnya. Kedua netra coklatnya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Jaehyun. "Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?"

Jaehyun balik menatapnya. "Tidak. Aku lebih memilih menunggumu di sini daripada ikut pelajaran yang tidak kuminati."

Taeyong mendengus. "Jangan membolos hanya demi aku, Jae. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu. Sepertinya aku terlalu sering membuatmu repot."

Yang lebih jangkung hanya menggeleng. "Aku melakukan ini dengan sukarela, Taeyong _ie_. Masalah bolos atau tidak itu keinginanku sendiri."

"Tapi tetap saja..." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Jaehyun jadi gemas dan mencubit pipi Taeyong. "Sudah, tidur lagi saja, Tae. Aku akan menjagamu di sini."

Kata-kata Jaehyun membuat hatinya dag dig dug tanpa alasan yang jelas. Wajahnya sukses tersipu. Padahal kalau ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya pasti kata-kata itu terdengar biasa saja. Ah, kenapa dengan dirinya ini?

Taeyong akhirnya memilih untuk menutup matanya kembali. Berharap dirinya terbang ke alam mimpi dan melupakan Jaehyun yang terus mengamatinya itu. Taeyong jadi salah tingkah, kan. Ah, semoga saja Jaehyun tidak menyadari wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus karena terus membayangkan rupa pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Jaehyun, ini bukan jalan ke rumahku."

Jaehyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, tangannya sibuk membanting setir mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi. "Memang bukan, aku akan mengantarmu ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum mengantarmu pulang." balasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh percaya diri.

Taeyong malah melotot. Tak dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya dia curiga dengan lelaki di sebelahnya ini. Puluhan skenario terburuk langsung melanda otaknya. "Lalu kemana kita pergi? Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, kan? Hei, jawab aku, Jaehyun!"

Si alpha tertawa pelan. Menyaksikan Taeyong yang menggemaskan seperti ini bukanlah kesempatan yang mudah. "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

Beberapa menit berselang dan sekarang tibalah mereka di sebuah kompleks pertokoan di daerah Gangnam. Jaehyun lagi-lagi tertawa melihat Taeyong yang masih cemberut sambil memandang keluar. Mulutnya yang mungil itu tiba-tiba membentuk huruf o. Ketika Jaehyun juga ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilihat Taeyong ia lalu sadar apa yang membuat mata bulatnya sampai tak berkedip. Taeyong sedang melihat makanan yang dijajakan di pinggir jalan.

Ah, ternyata dia lapar. "Aku akan membelikanmu makanan setelah kita berkunjung ke toko itu. Ayo turun dulu."

Lalu Jaehyun menuntunnya untuk memasuki toko di sudut jalan. Tokonya tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil pula. Tipikal butik yang ada di kompleks mereka berada. Dindingnya dicat warna pastel yang menentramkan hati, lembut dan tidak kontras. Namun menampilkan kesan elegan begitu kau masuk ke dalamnya.

Taeyong terus bertanya pada Jaehyun perihal kunjungan mereka, sayang pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di bibir sang alpha.

Salah satu pelayan toko berjalan menghampiri begitu menyadari ada yang datang, lalu terkejut saat mendapati Jaehyun yang berdiri di sana. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum yang sangat ramah saat melihatnya. "Ah, rupanya tuan muda Jung! Mari, akan saya tunjukkan jalannya."

"Tuan muda Jung?" Taeyong menyikut lengannya. "Kau kenal dengan pemilik toko ini?"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Tentu saja, ini salah satu butik milik ibuku." Taeyong bungkam, terlampau terkejut dengan fakta yang disuguhkan padanya. Pemuda di sebelahnya ini benar-benar berduit. Bahkan ibunya pun punya butik, yang pasti hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak usaha yang dikelola keluarganya itu.

Ternyata pelayan itu mengarahkan mereka ke ruangan khusus untuk VVIP. Taeyong terus mengikuti Jaehyun, ikut duduk di salah satu sofa empuk yang ada ketika si alpha juga duduk di sana.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini, Jaehyun?" bisiknya.

Sebelum mendapat balasan dari pemuda Jung itu, si pelayan perempuan yang tadi menyambut mereka datang dan membawakan sebuah kotak di tangannya. "Silakan, tuan muda. Saya sudah membawa sesuai yang Anda minta."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di kotak itu, lalu menunjukkannya pada Taeyong. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Taeyong melongo dan menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat, tidak mengerti maksud pemuda di depannya ini.

"Apa kau suka? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu kalau kau menyukainya."

Si pelayan berujar sambil tetap menampilkan senyumnya, "Anda boleh mencobanya."

Dengan begitu, Jaehyun lantas memasangkan benda itu pada lehernya. Taeyong mendadak _blank,_ matanya bertumpu pada Jaehyun yang dengan lembut memasangkan choker di lehernya. Choker berwarna hitam dengan sebuah plat berwarna emas di bagian depannya. Bagian hitam choker itu ternyata bermotif dan menempel pas di lehernya. Ia tidak sadar kalau plat itu sebenarnya benar-benar dilapisi emas asli.

"Ini bagus." ujar Jaehyun padanya. "Lihatlah ke kaca."

"Huh? Untuk apa kau membelikanku ini?" Taeyong memandang bayangannya di cermin, meraba-raba choker yang sekarang menghiasi lehernya.

"Antisipasi kalau ada yang ingin menandaimu tapi sebenarnya kau tidak mau, Taeyong _ie_. Jadi, ketika kau menemukan alphamu kau bisa membukanya sesuai keinginanmu." Jaehyun semakin tersenyum lebar sambil mengamatinya dari bayangannya di cermin. Lelaki itu mengagumi betapa manisnya Taeyong saat memakainya.

"Choker ini belum dikenal banyak orang karena masih baru dan perlu kunci untuk membuka chokernya." Taeyong tak sempat untuk berjengit kaget karena si pelayan sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu menyalurkan sebuah kunci kecil yang tipis dan berwarna senada dengan platnya, lalu menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan kunci itu pada celah sempit di sisi plat. Dan choker itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Taeyong menatap chokernya dengan kagum. Baru pertama kali ia melihatnya dan mencobanya. Matanya langsung saja menangkap Jaehyun yang bersandar di sofa. "Jaehyun- _ah_ , _gomawoyo_." Taeyong tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak lari ke pelukan Jaehyun dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu pemuda itu.

Taeyong tak tahu bahwa ketika ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya, Jaehyun mati-matian menahan napas agar tak menghirup aroma Taeyong yang seperti bunga lavender itu. Bunga dengan bau favoritnya. Jaehyun takut kalau dia lepas kendali di saat situasinya sedang bagus begitu.

Jaehyun dapat menghirup udara kembali setelah si omega melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Dia melirik Taeyong yang masih tersenyum seperti anak kecil. "Ayo kita pulang."

Dan Taeyong membalasnya dengan anggukan riang, sepertinya omega itu senang sekali, eh?

.

Keduanya sampai di kediaman Lee setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit. Jaehyun tak bisa melepaskan netranya dari Taeyong yang menampilkan raut wajah senang selepas mereka keluar dari butik dan membeli beberapa makanan. Di dalam mobil pun omega itu terus tersenyum dan memegang choker barunya.

Awalnya Jaehyun mengira Taeyong sedikit risih dengan benda yang melilit lehernya itu. Tapi saat ditanya pemuda Lee itu malah berkata sebaliknya, mau tak mau Jaehyun jadi merasa senang juga.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jaehyun- _ah_. Juga untuk yang kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi." ucapnya lembut. "Ah ya, setelah aku turun cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tak mau ketahuan berbohong menginap di tempatmu."

"Hahaha baik, baik. Sampai jumpa besok, Taeyong _ie_. Jaga kuncinya baik-baik." Jaehyun dengan cepat menarik lengannya sebelum Taeyong membuka pintu, lalu mengecup pipinya yang selembut kapas.

Taeyong yang terpaku hanya bisa melongo sebelum tersadar dan memukul lengan si alpha. " _Ya_! Kau mau mati, ha?! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?!"

Jaehyun tertawa. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak surai gelap milik Taeyong. "Maaf, maaf. Sudah sana turun, kalau tidak nanti kau ketahuan berbohong."

Taeyong mendesis dan membuka pintu mobil, lalu menutupnya keras-keras. Ekspresi ngambeknya itu lucu sekali sampai membuat Jaehyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sebelum melajukan mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu, menyisakan Taeyong yang melangkah dengan pelan ke depan pintu rumahnya.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. _Kira-kira apa yang akan_ appa _dan_ eomma _katakan ketika mengetahuinya?_

Ia menyempatkan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya. "Aku pulang..."

Suara seorang laki-laki menyahut dari dalam, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin jelas. Dan detik berikutnya Taeyong melihat ibunya yang memang berjenis kelamin sama seperti dirinya, berstatus sebagai omega milik ayahnya, berdiri di hadapannya sambil terpaku melihat putranya. Menyadari jelas-jelas ada yang berbeda pada tubuh anaknya disertai feromon asing yang menguar di sekitarnya.

"Yong _ie_ , kau... sejak kapan?"

" _Eomma_... maafkan aku." Taeyong segera memeluk sosok itu erat-erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya yang ringkih. Berada di pelukan sosok yang sudah melahirkannya itu selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Membuatnya melupakan masalah yang selalu ia hadapi.

Sang ibu mengelus punggungnya pelan. Memastikan untuk tidak membuat anaknya semakin tertekan. Ia memang sudah terbiasa kalau Taeyong memeluknya pasti ada sesuatu yang membebankan hatinya. "Kenapa kau minta maaf, huh? Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Yong _ie_. Jika takdir tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, pasti ada alasan dibalik semua itu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjalaninya seperti air yang mengalir, Yong _ie_."

" _Eomma_ , sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai keadaanku. Namun, ada seseorang yang sangat baik hati selalu menolongku ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Dia seperti seorang pahlawan yang akan datang saat aku memanggilnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak, tapi... kalau benar aku menyukainya aku juga merasa ada yang salah. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menghampiriku. Aku harus bagaimana, _eomma_? Perasaanku padanya sepertinya benar-benar salah."

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Heyheyhey... kembali lagi sama Hana di sini. Hayo tebak itu yg jadi ortunya taeyong siapa? yg bener nanti dapet kecup basah dari flow lho wkwk

Seperti biasa, jangan heran kalo updatenya lama karena Hana memang selalu begitu waks /digampar/ tapi yg penting chap ini jauh lebih panjang drpd chap sebelumnya. iya gak? iya gak?

aku mau cerita sedikit, jadi kemaren aku chat flow minta pendapat siapa idol korea yg cocok jd alpha yg perannya jahat, sebenernya aku udah nulis dr kemaren2nya emang udah jackson, tapi aku sendiri ragu2 lho kira2 dapet ga ya perannya terus td malem dia nyebutin si jackson tanpa dia tau kalo aku tuh udah nulis dr awal emang perannya dia. aku kadang gumun ya kok bisa mikirnya sama gitu lho padahal artis korea kan bejibun wkwkwk

oh ya teman-teman kali ini Hana punya pengumuman, kalo FlowHana mau **HIATUS** dulu sampe sekiranya beban2 ujian hilang :'''' tapi tenang aja karena ga bakal discontinue kok, kalo tiba2 ada pengumuman discon ceburin aja flow ke lautan garam wkwk soalnya selanjutnya yg bakal apdet dia, ya gak beb?

minta doa restunya ya kawan2 biar bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. yg seperjuangan juga semangaaaat!

dan selamat tahun baru 2017!

Salam,

.

Hana


End file.
